


талая вода

by wxldcard



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Dark, F/F, Ghosts, Slow Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxldcard/pseuds/wxldcard
Summary: сырая трава не горит.





	талая вода

**Author's Note:**

> _[ключ-коллаж](https://pp.userapi.com/c639520/v639520864/17299/yVmf9KpIuIU.jpg) _

произошедшее той весной в деревне сквозь все сказанное, увиденное, спетое, передуманное и перепугавшее их до седых волос, в конечном итоге преодолевает мнимые амплитуды кажущейся невозможности такой цепочки событий, возвращается к истокам - полному штилю, замыкаясь, совершая полный круг. что-то поменялось, перевернулось в голове и сердце; что-то щелкнуло где-то в подреберье, так, что каждый вдох полной грудью теперь вызывает легкое головокружение. и одновременно с этим чеён, внимательно оглядываясь, не может уверенно сказать, что за эти три месяца, вместившие в себя десять, двадцать, сотню лет неизвестных математикам и аналитикам величин, что-то вообще поменялось, что что-то сдвинулось с некой мертвой точки. только холодный ветер, путавшийся в голых ветвях деревьев в марте, к концу мая весь пропитывается запахом травы, лета и гари.

той весной в деревне все точно так же, как было восемь лет назад, как было, когда они с мамой уезжали - с этих крошечных островов, из страны, обрубая прожитые поколениями предков годы - в новый мир, в новые парадигмы, забывая, как звучит родная речь. пара десятков небольших, обветшалых домов; вниз по склону и ухабистой дороге - доки и еще ниже - старый причал с парой пришвартованных лодок, медленно покачивающихся на волнах. март: кипа счетов за международные звонки, мятый, бесцветный дедушкин голос на том конце, тошнота от долгого перелета, быстро охвативший поток родной речи, от которой успела отвыкнуть, старый паром. стоя на самом верху смутно знакомого склона, спиной к россыпи крошечных домиков, чеён пытается усмотреть в море те восемь лет, которые неизвестно куда канули, неизвестно как утонули.

веет холодом.

деревня стоит во времени мертвой точкой, незыблемая и неподвижная, со всеми своими людьми, чьи дома пропахли рыбой и солью. вечером первого же дня бабушкин дом до отказа начиняется ими, и еле-еле дышит через силу - острые запахи специй, духота и пар от беспрерывной совместной готовки, сдвинутые в один несколько длинных столов. дедушка сидит во главе - хмурый, сгорбленный, опирается о стол сжатым кулаком одной руки, пока другой мнет в кармане рецепт, несколько недель назад оставленный врачом с большой земли. за закрытой дверью бабушка говорит, что нехорошо вот так: не выйти к гостям, и ее поднимают на кресле в четыре руки, несут в гостиную, усаживают рядом с дедушкой, глядят на прорвавшуюся сквозь болевые спазмы улыбку.

сощурить глаза, так, чтобы все вокруг поплыло, и вот уже кажется, что ничего и не менялось с последнего раза, когда они всей семьей принимали гостей. деревня стоит на месте. а вот чеён с мамой убежали - и стали другие. чеён берут под руки, чеён рассматривают, столпившись, расспрашивают, улыбаются. галдят наперебой - какая выросла, только подумать - и наперебой даже не то, что сравнивают с мертвыми родственниками - лепят из них: нос того-то, губы той-то, характер - ну точь-в-точь как у тех-то.

пожилой сосед, хмуря испещренное морщинами лицо, шутит, что чеён совсем позабыла корейский; спрашивают про учебу, про пустыню виктория - чеён спрашивают обо всем на свете, всем хочется что-нибудь да услышать о другой стране, о большой стране, о полярной реальности - и только море, темное и тихое, молчит, когда, спустя годы, снова встречает чеён.

председатель, произнося тост и замерев с стопкой соджу в толстой ладони, говорит: как приятно снова видеть вас с нами.

как жаль, что по столь печальному поводу.

той весной запах лекарств в доме перебивает даже запах еды и сыроватую духоту, свойственную постройкам на побережье.

в сарае, общем на три дома, чеён отыскивает старое металлическое ведро с парой вмятин и прикидывает, как купит новое в следующий раз, когда отправится на большую землю на пароме. обязательно рыжее. бабушка любит рыжий цвет, всегда любила - долго шила большое и теплое покрывало на их с дедом широкую кровать, чеён смутно помнит что-то такое из детства. 

а теперь бабушка лежит под этим покрывалом, дыша чудовищно медленно, так, словно боится спугнуть пылинки, кружащие вокруг в потоках солнечных лучей. но это все иллюзорно, чеён знает. и дело даже не в запахе лекарств, который впитали, кажется, уже и кожа, и одежда, а в том, что бабушка вообще ничего не боится; даже улыбаться потрескавшимися губами, каждый раз совершая над собой нечеловеческое усилие.

чеён вымывает полы в доме, ползает с тряпкой из угла в угол по нескольку раз, хорошо проветривает комнаты и моет окна, моет посуду, таскает белье в общую на всю деревню прачечную (крошечный одноэтажный дом с тремя громоздкими стиральными машинами, выстроенными в ряд), убирает во дворе, готовит ужин, но запах микстур и таблеток все равно висит в доме, заполняя каждую комнату до краев.

мама почти не отходит от бабушки, отказываясь поменяться с чеён даже на полчаса и шелестя то и дело упаковками от одноразовых шприцов (звук, от которого по загривку пробегаются мурашки). она пропускает приемы пищи, все откладывая на необозримое потом, и позволяет себе расслабиться, откинувшись в кресле, только когда бабушка ненадолго проваливается в сон.

дедушка, возвращаясь вечерами, вносит с собой в дом запах рыбы и сырости, и не раздевшись даже, а только стянув свои рыбацкие сапоги, сразу идет в спальню, и подолгу стоит в дверном проеме, смотря в упор на бабушку и совсем, совсем ничего не спрашивая.

ужинают молча и быстро, а потом расходятся: деда - к бабушке, подержать за холодную руку, проверить запасы лекарств по списку, поговорить вполголоса о чем-то своем; мама - поспать пару часов в их с чеён комнате (а ночью все равно будет ворочаться рядом на разобранном диване и тяжело, загнанно дышать); чеён - на крыльцо, прислониться к стене и смотреть, как все вокруг постепенно тонет в ночи, а небо из серого разом в темное, беззвездное. март - холодные, сильные ветра, шумное море и частый дождь, а чеён все стоит, стоит, стоит, пока не замерзнут руки даже в карманах самой теплой дедушкиной куртки, пока вся деревня не замрет и не растает в тумане. пока за спиной, в доме, все не затихнет.

поздними вечерами дедушка сидит с ней на кухне, гладя ладонями, огрубевшими от десятилетий ежедневной работы веслами, кайму старинных фарфоровых пиал. соблюдая вечные негласные договоренности, они все делят надвое: чеён моет посуду, а дедушка насухо вытирает ее застиранным полотенцем с маркировкой сеульской олимпиады. а потом, громыхая, раскладывают по полкам в четыре руки: чеён - с непривычки и в ставшем почти чужим доме, дедушка - потому что дрожат руки. и сидят еще потом до глубокой ночи, разговаривая, как они всегда умели, обо всем на свете. в соседних комнатах спят мама с бабушкой, все наполнено тишиной, и не горят даже желтоватые, мутные лампы, и тогда кажется, что вокруг на сотни километров за холодным оконным стеклом - только ночь, и в ней нет никого, кроме чеён и дедушки, до самой большой земли. дедушка всю жизнь провел в море, и сам пахнет солью и холодом, а говорит как сказочник из древних легенд. дедушка разливает чай - снова, только теперь на них двоих, а не на всю семью; становится усталый и почти мрачный, и говорит чеён: чем больше всего узнаешь, тем тверже уверяешься, что не знаешь вообще ничего, и тем большее хочется исследовать, рассмотреть, разобрать на детали, и в толще своих вопросов тонешь, увязая, как в трясине; идешь ко дну.

рано утром он уходит в еще темное с ночи море, а чеён слушает, как он гремит у входной двери, возит по полу походной сумкой с приготовленным вчерашним вечером обедом, скрипит высокой рыбацкой обувью.

сном накрывает, как тяжелой волной, уже в предрассветном сумраке, и через несколько часов день начинается заново - как под копирку снятый с предыдущего, как по кнопке повтора на старом кассетном плеере. всюду одно и то же - то же безлюдье за окном, тот же запах лекарств, пронизавший дом, мама все так же уставшая, бабушка, улыбающаяся все так же через силу. изо дня в день.

чеён приобретает привычку засиживаться в прачечной, слушая, как гудит барабан в стиральной машине. гадая, что громче - этот гул или шелест, с которым море опускает волны на неровную, кое-где непролазно поросшую высокой травой, линию берега.

когда чеён была маленькой, прачечной не было, а дом этот был сырым и темным складским помещением, заваленным веревками, ящиками со специальными отделениями для снастей, сломанными веслами, спасательными жилетами, которые своими светоотражательными пластинами смотрели из темноты, как чудовища, множеством глаз. чеён, может, и забиралась бы сюда, но одной было страшно, а других детей в деревне тогда почти не было, и все - сильно младше. оставалось только обходить склад десятой дорогой и крепко держать дедушку за руку, если вдруг случалось подойти опасно близко.

а теперь - теплое, светлое помещение, которое и покидать не хочется; в котором хочется запереться на все замки и никуда не выходить, провести целую вечность наедине с гулом, в котором вся прочая жизнь тонет, как танкеры в бермудах.

это невозможно, конечно, как невозможно остановить время и замереть в одной точке. иллюзия, что родная деревня восемь лет назад и сейчас - тождество, по частям распадается уже через пару недель, стоит только чеён присмотреться к ней, как следует. меняются здания, меняются люди: из складских помещений получаются прачечные, из взрослых людей - старики. малышня, с которой чеён было когда-то так скучно играть в салки, теперь грустные и тихие подростки, а в ветхом доме тетушки, торговавшей раньше специями, теперь живет пранприя - улыбчивая тайка с огромными слезливыми глазами.

она просит называть ее лалисой.

чеён в день их сумбурной встречи домой уходит без пакетика молотого красного перца, но с новым именем на языке. а на следующий день встречает лалису в прачечной, и они говорят целый час о всякой ерунде - беседа идет легко, будто они уже были знакомы тысячу лет; и потом еще вечером, когда выходит, по обыкновению уже, на крыльцо подышать. лалиса идет мимо дома чеён куда-то к склону - к пристани, наверное, и поднимает вверх ладонь, достав ее из кармана желтого плаща-дождевика.

\- привет.

еще через пару дней лалиса рассказывает, что работает тут же - моет полы в доках и сидит на кассе в крошечном продуктовом магазинчике смену через трое.

к воскресенью полки пустеют, приплывает паром.

лалиса говорит, что пошла бы и ящики разгружать, потому что интересно по кораблю туда-обратно и в доки потом, но моряки упрямятся и не дают таскать тяжелое.

\- куда? рассыпешься, - смеется сынхён, когда в следующее же воскресенье лалиса ведет чеён на пирс встречать паром. и сам берется за большой деревянный ящик.

с ним сложно спорить: лалиса невысокая и почти неприятно тощая, со спины ее запросто можно принять за ребенка. кости страшно выпирают, обтянутые светлой кожей - чеён сама только полчаса назад видела, как лалиса переодевалась в чистую футболку после смены в доках.

в магазине чеён с парой других ребят помогает лалисе раскладывать продукты по белым полкам, а потом уходит домой - встречать дедушку и разливать по тарелкам никому не нужный ужин.

мама смотрит странно.

 

****

-

апрель начинается редким солнцем и ярко-зеленой травой под серыми тучами.

у бабушки появляется сиплый, тяжелый кашель. мама теряет аппетит, и за ужином сидит, подперев подбородок ладонью, сжатой в кулак, и смотрит в одну точку, пока содержимое тарелки не становится противно-холодным.

чеён набирается как-то смелости и предлагает ей поменяться хотя бы на денек: чеён останется с бабушкой, будет присматривать и помогать с медикаментами строго по предписанной инструкции, а мама займется домом, если захочет. а если не захочет, то, может, сплавает на пароме к большой земле, сходит там в кино или в пиццерию своей любимой сети, увидит тысячи новых лиц, получит, в конце концов, доступ к благам цивилизации - интернету, гипермаркетам, автомобильным пробкам.

мама улыбается. мама говорит: какая ты у меня хорошая, чеён.

мама не соглашается никуда уезжать.

закон распределения тяжести почему-то работает только с чеён, все грустные мысли ссыпая разом в ее голову, и словно выталкивая из дома. а ноги сами собой неизменно приводят чеён к лалисе. они просиживают дни вместе в доках, разговаривая, сидя рядом на перевернутых лодках, слушая музыку на старинном кассетном проигрывателе, найденном в сарае. гоняют по кругу две зажеванные кассеты, принадлежавшие когда-то маме чеён: с песнями g.o.d. и аудиоверсиями сказок братьев гримм на английском языке. радиочастоты на острове выловить не получается, мобильной связи тоже нет, газеты - только по воскресеньям на пароме вместе с продуктами и толпой моряков. посидишь с час у мерно шумящей воды и уверишься, что ничего во всем мире не существует, кроме острова и деревни в полтора десятка семей. чеён как-то признается лалисе, что жизнь до возвращения в деревню ей помнится размыто, и что сложно даже представить, что существует что-то дальше воды, что есть большая корея, что есть даже где-то австралия и крошечная мёльбурнская бургерная, в которой чеён два с половиной года работала официанткой.

лалиса слушает и кивает, лалиса улыбается и бегает мимо чеён со своей тележкой для уборки: по докам и наружу, потом в подсобные помещения за белыми бутылками, содержимое которых так едко пахнет, что из глаз чеён ручьями бегут слезы.

\- опять ревешь? - обижается за химию лалиса, - зато чисто будет.

по вечерам расходятся на развилке тропы: чеён - выше по склону, готовить домашним ужин, уговаривать маму разрешить себе отдохнуть; лалиса - по каким-то своим делам, а потом тоже домой - вниз, к самому берегу.

ночью чеён все лежит, смотря в одну точку и комкая в ладони простынь, и слушает темный дом - как ворочается мама, как тяжело дышит бабушка у себя, как дедушка долго ходит из одной комнаты в другую, гремя всем, что попадается под руку, прежде чем окончательно улечься.

полусон, понимает чеен. вот это странно, вот это страшно - отрешиться так, что смотришь на себя со стороны: кто-то твоими руками чистит морковь и картошку, твоим ртом интересуется у матери, нужно ли чем-то ей помочь, твое усталое, серое лицо разглядывает в отражении зеркала.

лалиса говорит: это вы с мамой перенервничали, это нормально.

это точно скоро пройдет.

это кто-то другой нервничает, хочет сказать чеён. это кому-то другому страшно. кто-то другой устал и ходит с вечным комом в горле, а я -  
а я - ничего.

ничего принимает положительные величины только сидя на перевернутых лодках в доках или воскресными вечерами таская опечатанные коробки вслед за лалисой вверх по склону в магазин. лалиса одна во всей деревне никогда ничего не спрашивает про бабушку чеён - и к лучшему. лалиса так смешно и всерьез задумывается, когда чеён спрашивает, сколько ей лет.

\- а тебе сколько? - спрашивает лалиса в ответ, оторвавшись на минуту от мытья полов.

чеён смотрит на ее спину, на застиранную синюю футболку, болтающуюся полотнищем. говорит, что двадцать.

лалиса улыбается из-за плеча.

\- ну вот и мне тоже.

****

-

к середине месяца бабушка как будто начинает идти на поправку: может с посторонней помощью садиться на постели, снова улыбается по-честному, кашель почти пропадает. мама две ночи подряд крепко и спокойно спит рядом с чеён, дедушка раньше возвращается из моря.

дом снова пахнет солью и древесиной. на прикроватной тумбочке бабушки становится чуть ли не на треть меньше упаковок с медикаментами.

чеён даже зовет лалису в какую-то субботу: давай вместе с паромом завтра уплывем к большой земле на денек? 

\- сходим в кино на два-три часа супергероев, потом можно будет поесть что-нибудь отравическое в западном, блин, стиле - зависнем в бургерной или в пиццерии. доберусь там до вай-фая и нагружу на ноутбук сериалов, будем здесь с тобой смотреть по вечерам.

в прачечной хором гудят стиральные машины - и хорошо; иначе бы чеён опять заболталась, начала бы рассказывать лалисе про всякую ерунду, как в первую их встречу; рассказала бы, что все вокруг с ума сходили по ривердейлу, когда у нее в последний раз был доступ к человеческому интернету; рассказала бы, как здорово могут начать идти дела даже тогда, когда кажется, что дальше можно только по наклонной; рассказала бы, что в последние дни хочется смеяться просто так. и как здорово живется без кома в горле.

у лалисы в ногах - большая пластиковая корзина для белья. лалиса долго молчит, сосредоточенно рассматривая свои ногти. говорит: ты извини, мне правда очень бы хотелось, но не могу я с острова уплыть.

\- даже в кино, - улыбается как-то несмело и из-за плеча.

лалиса говорит, что не может оставить доки просто потому, что замены для себя ей не найти даже на день. что совсем нет денег на паром и на город. что из магазина и так угрожают уволить за бессовестное количество прогулов.

\- да ничего, - говорит чеён, чувствуя, как из ничего снова уходит в минус, - ничего страшного. сплаваем еще.

чеён делает вид, что читает этикетку на полупустой бутылке с кондиционером, но чувствует, как лалиса еще пару минут сверлит ее своим дурацким взглядом, как умеет, из-за плеча. потом лалиса вздыхает так, что слышно даже сквозь все стиральные машины разом, и подсаживается плотно-плотно к чеён - так, что соприкасаются ноги.

\- я тут думала недавно, - говорит лалиса, - и поняла, что хочу с тобой кое-чем поделиться. на этом острове есть ужасно красивые места, о которых никто, кроме меня, не знает. это, может, не так весело, как супергерои или интернет, но попытаться все равно стоит.

чеён кисло говорит: договорились. примерно в тех же интонациях ей в детстве обещали, что она станет героиней махо-сёдзе, когда вырастет. чеён думает потом, что только такие никудышные вруны, как лалиса, могут придумать столь дурацкие отмазки от совместных поездок, думает, что лалиса смешно морщит нос, пока оправдывается - будто ей заранее стыдно. много чего вообще передумывает и перекручивает в своей голове о лалисе, пытаясь паззл своих смешанных чувств собрать и так, и эдак, но потом -  
потом времени на эти мысли попросту не остается: все вдруг резко возвращается, снова рухнув бетонной плитой на плечи: и кашель, и запах лекарств, и безвкусный ужин. в полудреме чеён все забывается - и большая земля, и кино, и то, как лалиса морщит нос.

вот только лалиса о своих обещаниях помнит, и как-то почти вечером выстукивает чеён в окно кухни их любимую песню с той самой кассеты g.o.d. на лалисе, как настоящая палатка, висит явно не ей принадлежащая черная рыбацкая плащ-куртка; лалиса рывками возит замок по молнии вверх-вниз и чуть не подскакивает на месте, пока чеён борется со скрипучими оконными рамами, прежде чем высунуться наружу.

\- ну давай,- говорит лалиса. - пойдем.

суп остается довариваться сам.

идут молча и долго: через спуск к докам, а оттуда - прочь от деревни, пока не кончаются тропы, по высокой траве в необитаемую часть острова с непроходимой береговой линией - туманный зеленый лес. лалиса говорит:

\- одной ходить опасно, если мест не знаешь. берег крутой, а трава высокая, камни. из-за того, что кроны у деревьев густые, тут почти круглый год полумрак.

говорит и держит чеён крепко за руку. они идут сначала по еле различимым тропам, а потом сквозь совсем непролазные буреломы. лалиса проводит чеён, петляя какими-то своими дорогами, пока они не выходят, наконец, к обрыву. серое море волнами шелестит совсем рядом у их ног. пахнет зеленью и сыростью. лалиса долго смотрит на водную гладь, а потом говорит:

\- тут высоко, конечно, вечером лучше не ходить, даже если со мной. но зато как красиво, особенно на рассвете, ты бы только видела.

чеён глядит вниз, глядит в тишину и вечность, а лалиса говорит:

\- это - мое, и я с тобой делюсь. и еще хочу делиться. разрешишь?

чеён поворачивает голову, смотрит, как в сумраке тени перекрывают друг друга на лице лалисы (солнце почти утонуло в море, а все придуманные человеком источники света остались на противоположной стороне острова), а та глядит в море.

чеён говорит:

\- конечно. мы же с тобой друзья.

делись со мной и красивым, и уродливым - тебе можно, тебе разрешаю все.

 

****

-

у чеён таких друзей не было с самого лета перед средней школой, когда они с семьей только-только уехали из кореи. вечно залитый солнцем пригород мёльбурна пах мятой и акацией; до моря было рукой подать, но все равно, конечно, не сравнить с их домом на острове. ровная береговая линия порт-филлипа, ласковый пляж и мягкий песок, на котором они с дженни писали свои имена сухими ветками эвкалипта.

чеён нравится, как гудят лампы дневного света в магазинчике. лалиса вертится за стойкой, пританцовывая, а потом с усилием устанавливает рядом с кассовым аппаратом настоящее нечто - громоздкую гору железа и пластика с квадратной ручкой.

\- эти штуки называли бумбоксами, - говорит лалиса, покручивая реле. - можешь себе представить? бум. боксами.

из черных пятен динамиков раздается почти негодующее шипение.

лалиса скрещивает руки на груди.

\- блин, - говорит. - ну если и с такой штуки тут радиосигнал не поймать, то я вообще не знаю.

бумбокс в большой коробке принес сынхён. за неделю, что пришлось ждать нового прибытия парома, чеён с лалисой успели намечтать, как будут слушать музыку днями в доках и потом еще во время смен лалисы в магазине; как найдут станцию с прямой трансляцией с центрального телевидения и будут слушать по ней дорамы в свободные часы в прачечной. и ни с кем не стали бы делиться, это был бы их секрет. а теперь.

откуда-то из недр магазинчика, бродя меж стеллажей, сынхён советует пощелкать по кнопкам автонастройки.

громко, словно на большую землю, лалиса кричит ему: вот и иди настраивай сам, мистер умник. нет здесь никакой автонастройки.

\- в восьмидесятых вообще существовала функция автонастройки? - чеён поочередно с щелчком давит на каждую пластиковую кнопку. - то ли здесь действительно не было никаких пояснительных значков, то ли они все стерлись от времени.

\- чего? - растрепанная голова сынхёна вдруг вырастает откуда-то из пространства меж полок с конфетами, а следом показывается и он сам, как только видит, чем занята чеён. - блин, подожди, нельзя же на все подряд кнопки жать. я сейчас.

когда найти автонастройку не удается и ему, лалиса снова достает из-под прилавка коробку.

\- все, забирай. к чертям не нужен - пыльный, занимает кучу места, так еще и бесполезный.

снова обиженное шипение.

сынхён выкладывает на ленту пакет с печеньем и бутылку сока. сынхён говорит:

\- то есть, хочешь сказать, я зря вам эту штуку притащил на пароме, как дурак последний?

лалиса тогда говорит, что он все время как дурак, и магнитофон тут совсем ни при чем.

под сынхёново “так, знаешь что?” чеён уходит вглубь магазина и дальше не слушает. для этих двоих перебранки - как будто бы естественное состояние, а все равно друзья, как не крути их. чеён с лалисой никогда не ругалась, но это и хорошо. у нее бы ни за что не получилось, как лалиса, сыпать проклятиями, а уже через пару минут совершенно беззлобно бить по ладоням сынхёна, когда тот пытается стащить чупа-чупс со стойки.

у уголка с газетами (вот тоже: кто вообще придумал продавать газеты в магазине, поставки в который осуществляются строго раз в неделю?) чеён встречается тетушка из дома напротив.

чеён здоровается. говорит:

\- в этот раз привезли много специй, поэтому мы их разложили на большом стеллаже в конце зала, где они раньше всегда лежали.

в тот день, даже сопровождаемое шипением бумбокса, все идет отлично, но только пока тетушка будто бы участливо не спрашивает:

\- как здоровье бабушки?

а чеён себя чувствует рыбой, которую из родного моря вдруг выдернули на холодную поверхность.

 

****

-

лалиса говорит:

\- ты не расстраивайся из-за бумбокса. придумаем еще чего-нибудь.

они стоят вдвоем на пирсе, провожая паром в синюю даль большой земли.

чеён ежится от еще чуть холодного с зимы ветра, разглядывает ноги лалисы в застиранных черных джинсах с затертыми от возни в доках коленями.

\- да ничего. в конце мая приезжает папа. он работает с техникой. я его попрошу, и он сделает нам радио. будем слушать и музыку, и дорамы, и даже новости.

\- ага. про урожай моркови в стране или еще какую-нибудь ерунду.

\- подожди. мы вообще выращиваем морковь?

лалиса смеется, пока чеён тщетно пытается расправить спутанные ветром волосы.

\- это ты мне расскажи. я в школу не ходила.

чеён даже разворачивается к ней всем корпусом.

\- серьезно? 

\- ага.

\- совсем?

\- совсем, - говорит лалиса радостно, и поворачивает лицо к уплывающему за горизонт солнцу, так, что чеён становится видна только ее спина в спортивной куртке.

они не говорят до самой своей развилки; и, прежде, чем лалиса успеет попрощаться и убежать в свой крошечный, ветхий домик, чеён не выдерживает:

\- а как тебя сюда вообще занесло? на остров, в смысле.

лалиса замирает на полушаге. задумывается. говорит:

\- м-м.

не обернувшись толком, смотрит на чеён из-за плеча большими своими глазами. двигает потом бровями и смеется - понимай, как хочешь.

чеён по дороге домой пинает мелкие камни, пока едва не падает, промахнувшись мимо ботинком.

 

****

-

дедушка вскрывает канцелярским ножом коробку - из прорези тут же выливается едкий лекарственный запах, примешивается к уже существующему, заставляет чеён морщить нос. она очень ждет, когда станет тепло настолько, что можно будет все время держать окна в доме открытыми. хотя, на самом деле, наверняка нельзя будет: еще получится сквозняк ненароком, а бабушке этого вот совсем не надо.

деда шарит рукой по полкам серванта.

\- чеёна. не видела очки мои?

не видела. принимаются искать в четыре руки. находят пачки старых фото в конвертах с маркировкой студии, конфеты, даже мамину чашку, давным-давно считавшуюся без вести пропавшей.

дедушка злится и ходит по кухне туда-сюда:

\- ну ты смотри: футляр на месте, а очков нет. я-то вдали все вижу, а что перед носом - все размыто, не пойму ничего. и как теперь инструкции читать?

чеён отставляет в сторону стопку тарелок на мойку. говорит:

\- не ругайся. давай я тебе почитаю?

дедушка тихо вскипает еще сильнее.

\- ты бы спать ложилась. будешь тут еще сидеть со мной.

\- да ничего, я все равно подолгу заснуть не могу, так хоть не зря время потрачу.

деда охает и ворчит, но читать с чеён усаживается. просидели и правда до поздней ночи - за стенкой уже и мама улеглась, потух свет в соседних комнатах, сомкнулись желтые глаза окон двух домов напротив. сверив лекарства со сложенным вчетверо списком, дедушка еще сильнее разочаровывается в государственной системе социального обеспечения. говорит:

\- придется выходной брать, чтобы в город сплавать. разберемся.

чеён тогда невпопад спрашивает у него, пока не ушел от нее из кухни в темноту дома:

\- дедушка, а как так получается, что люди едут с острова - за учебой, за работой, вообще - мы вот тоже уехали, - а деревня все остается на месте?

дедушка застывает в дверях, задумывается, говорит:

\- а куда она денется - деревня-то? стояла еще задолго до того, как города на большой земле разрослись огромные. кто-то уезжает отсюда, конечно, это правда, но деревне от этого ничего не будет. одни покидают остров, другие приезжают и остаются. а деревня как стояла, так и стоит.

и будет стоять еще целую вечность, думает чеён. все с теми же домами, с тем же пирсом, теми же людьми. кто-то, как я, вернется спустя годы, но и не поймет, что уезжал. и все, что видел, все, что знал за пределами острова, однажды покажется ему всего лишь сном.

очки дедушка находит следующим же утром во внутреннем кармане своей рыбацкой куртки.

 

****

-

в следующие дни много солнца. чеён с лалисой подолгу сидят на пирсе вместе, подставляя лица теплоте. чеён думает: как цветы какие-нибудь фотосинтезируют, вот и мы тоже - на все лето вперед.

чеен говорит, ты извини меня, я, наверное, странно разговариваю, мы в мёльбурне всегда говорим по-английски, даже дома, друзей-корейцев вообще нет.

 

лалиса хихикает рядом.

 

\- ну давай, расскажи мне.

в воскресенье сынхён по просьбе чеён привозит им книжки, вертится рядом, улыбаясь во весь рот и называя припевочками, пока лалиса опасливо поглядывает из-за своей стойки на стопку школьных учебников географии.

\- чеён, - говорит. - у меня со чтением совсем беда. ценники в магазине, вывески на зданиях - это ладно еще. но целые страницы текста, десятки, сотни, меня с ума сведут, и я не шучу, просто знай.

чеён говорит:

\- смотри.

открывает учебник за шестой класс: вот тут, гляди, австралия, я ее такой узнала еще до того, как мы с семьей отсюда уехали, еще до того, как пришлось пропустить целый год в школе ради стыковки учебных программ - большой, неаккуратный материк, кенгуру, европейцы. открываешь учебник за следующий класс: уже менее карикатурно, но все равно так же далеко от истины, как изображение за матовым стеклом. а если двинешь дальше, то этот материк, эта страна, они обрастут подробностями в виде демографических сводок, карты с месторождениями природных ресурсов, фотографиями не с кенгуру, а с пустынями, яростными красными пустынями, с морем, которое не то, что здешнее металлическое - всегда теплое и сине-прозрачное, как в мультфильме пиксар про рыбку-клоуна. и дальше, и дальше, и дальше. краткий исторический экскурс на две страницы, который просто смешон, который ничего не объяснит, конечно, но. я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, чем я живу последние восемь лет; я просто хочу, чтобы ты знала, какое место вылепило из меня-ребенка меня-меня.

чеён говорит:

\- мы же друзья с тобой, правда? ты мне показываешь свое, делишься, вот и я хочу тебе - свое. и не ерунду какую-нибудь, а важное.

лалиса морщит свой смешной нос, как будто едва сдерживается, чтобы не чихнуть. ладно, давай сюда свои книжки, говорит.

сынхён тактично маячит на фоне дальних стеллажей с печеньем.

 

****

-

у бабушки начинается бред.

чеён в ту ночь снова долго ворочается, сон приходит только ближе к утру, когда небо еще только-только начинает светлеть по синей палитре, когда становится так холодно, как ни в один из ночных часов, когда тонешь в вязкой и глухой тишине. где-то на грани между сном и явью чеён слышит, как бабушка зовет кого-то, но звук доходит как сквозь толщу воды. смысл же слов не пробивается вовсе.

в следующий раз чеён выпадает из сна как по щелчку. в комнате светло, но не от солнца - за окном все еще синь - а от ламп. мама в ночной рубашке бегает по комнате и шарит руками по верхним полкам, на которых обычно хранит лекарства. откуда-то из недр дома, из неосвещенного пятна коридора за распахнутой дверью слышатся голоса - дедушкин, взволнованный, хриплый со сна, и. бабушкин?

чеён садится на кровати.

\- мам.

мама выуживает откуда-то сверху фирменный пакет еще мёльбурнской фармацевтической сети, заглядывает в него, чуть ли не ныряя. не слышит.

\- мам, - повторяет чеён, - чего случилось?

мама отвлекается. замирает.

\- бабушка разговаривает.

ну и что тут страшного, думает чеён. опускает ноги на холодный пол, ныряет в темноту коридора, идет до самого конца, к комнате бабушки с большим-большим синим окном.

дедушка сидит на краю постели, удерживая бабушку, которая порывается встать. он берет ее за руки, гладит по седым, запутанным волосам, объясняет: нужно лечь поспать.

а бабушка просит убрать змею с ее постели. говорит: холодная. говорит: тяжелая.

и чеён, наконец, понимает.

мимо, задев плечом, проносится мама. щелкает крышкой с очередной вонючей микстурой - и чеён хочется вот так, прямо сейчас открыть настежь все окна в доме. мама подносит дрожащей рукой ложку к бабушкиному рту, а бабушка ей формальной речью и “снимите скорее перчатки”. деда охает. потом вдруг снова начинают вдвоем с мамой бегать по всему дому и обратно к бабушке. вода, лекарства, снова лекарства. чеён говорят не мешаться, но она все равно маячит в дверях до самого утра, когда поднимается белое солнце, когда пустеет причал, когда лалиса, напевая что-то себе под нос, принимается за работу в доках.

когда через пару часов приходит фельдшер, чеён узнает в ней соседку, что делит с лалисой часть смен в магазине. сообщает совершенно будничным голосом сложные, непонятные вещи, говорит, что у бабушки начался лихорадочный бред, и что в этом ничего нет удивительного для человека в ее состоянии.

мама говорит, что состояние у бабушки прекрасное, что она идет на поправку.

откуда тут взяться бреду.

по совету фельдшера бабушку потом еще несколько часов упорно пытаются уложить спать. тут же на прикроватной тумбочке валяются свежие листы со списками лекарств и с универсальным: больше здорового сна.

деда тем днем не уходит в море. отправляет маму отсыпаться, а сам сидит с бабушкой до позднего вечера, даже когда той удается, наконец, уснуть. сквозь дверную щель чеён глядит, как он держит бабушку за белую руку.

ближе совсем уже к ночи просыпается мама. идет сразу к бабушке, насилу выпроводив дедушку из комнаты. отдохни, папа. хотя бы поешь.

ужинают они вдвоем с чеён. деда, правда, почти не ест, а все сидит, глядя в одну точку, и подперев голову ладонью.

а потом говорит вдруг: придумали тоже.

\- какой у нее бред? просто болеет долго уже. глаза открыла, а не поймет никак, что проснулась - ну и что же теперь?

сидит еще пару минут (пока чеён водит палочками по кайме пиалы, не зная, что ему ответить), а потом абсолютно ровным, бесцветным голосом рассказывает, что видел как-то чудовище с большим ртом и белыми глазами, видел в зарослях высокой травы на необитаемой части острова, в тумане и предрассветных сумерках.

говорит: 

\- что, у меня тоже тогда бред, значит?

нет, говорит чеён. конечно нет.

и ничего не спрашивает.

 

****

-

они придумали вот что: держаться за руки.

сначала как-то случайно совсем получилось: возвращались после смены лалисы в магазинчике вниз, к пирсу - смотреть на море. склон крутой, тропы размыло вдруг налетевшим вечерним ливнем, немногочисленные фонари свет льют жидкий и ржавый. ты смотри не поскользнись только, говорит лалиса. у тебя опять эти ботинки дурацкие, я все видела. 

\- неправда, - говорит чеён.

и тут же подскальзывается. стоически молчит, чтобы лалиса (впереди на полтора шага) ничего не заметила, но на третьей или четвертой неизвестно откуда выскочившей кочке безнадежно засыпается с предательским: ой.

ой, говорит лалиса тоже. вздыхает.

\- слушай. тут не очень-то и скользко, если ступать осторожно. давай мне руку свою сюда. старайся идти за мной след в след, договорились?

и пошли: ладонь чеён в ладони лалисы, пальцы переплетены крепко-накрепко, чтобы никто не споткнулся и никуда не пропал; лалиса руку держит за спиной, чтобы чеён было легче следовать ровно за ее шагами.

спустились, прошли мимо доков, добрались до пирса, постояли, поогокали на золотистые звезды. а руки так и не расцепили.

и теперь развлекаются (это у них неоговоренная игра такая, думает чеён): лалиса то и дело хватает чеён за ладонь на полуфразе где-нибудь за стойкой в магазинчике или когда они сидят вдвоем в прачечной и - не отпускает. рассказывает себе дальше, а ладонь держит. чеён берет лалису за руку, когда они идут вместе от доков до развилки меж их домами, гладит большим пальцем чужую ладонь, поражается: какая же холодная. настоящая ледышка. чеён со снегом и льдом любила в детстве играть прямо голыми руками, даже если мама потом очень ругалась.

а затем им нужно отпустить друг друга и нырнуть в вечернюю мглу - каждой по своему течению, и иногда это бывает уж никак не проще, чем развязать какой-нибудь гордиев узел. чеён чужую ладонь слегка пожимает напоследок.

а лалиса говорит:

\- здесь есть еще такое классное место, а я совсем про него забыла. давай свожу как-нибудь.

и ведет - тоже за руку, как будто чеён вот-вот ни с того ни с сего убежит, как будто подумает убежать - в следующее воскресенье после смены в магазинчике. спускаются к пирсу и берут резко вправо - по побережью все дальше и дальше от домов. чеён вязнет ботинками в сыром песке, разглядывает попадающиеся то и дело камни, свою ладонь в ладони лалисы - два белых пятна в тусклом свете удаляющейся деревни.

лалиса вдруг останавливается, как вкопанная, чеён тоже тянет за руку поближе. запрокидывает голову и зачем-то щурится, как на солнце. чеён прослеживает ее взгляд и тоже смотрит вверх.

перед ними огромным черным пятном расплывается в ночи старая вышка для прыжков в воду. полусгнившие ступени, помост, кое-где поросший мхом, трамплин, снятый по решению управления деревни - чеён хорошо помнит его еще из детства, когда мама строго-настрого запрещала к нему подходить.

чеён и не подходила.

а лалиса говорит:

\- тут не очень высоко, чтобы прыгать, конечно, да и с трамплином беда. но я сюда обычно не за этим хожу. 

ставит ногу на мягкую от сырости деревянную ступень - чеён поводит плечами: так и слышит это мамино ”не ходи”, засевшее в голове еще десять с лишним лет назад. лалиса ловко забирается вверх на помост, словно нет холодного ветра с вечернего моря, словно доски в лестнице новенькие и выдержат все на свете. да и сама лалиса - легкая, как перышко, напоминает себе чеён.

забравшись наверх, лалиса тут же выглядывает к чеён:

\- ну ты где там?

чеён послушно приближается к лестнице, ставит ногу на ступень, чувствуя, как та чуть не прогибается под ботинком, а, может, просто вспоминает задним числом все то, чем пугала в детстве мама: и ветхие ступени проломятся, не выдержат, и помост весь в огромных дырах - провалишься, и высоко там, смертельно высоко.

на помосте дыр нет, только мох и лалиса - улыбается чеён своей огромной улыбкой, говорит:

\- здесь хватает места, чтобы улечься и смотреть на звезды. летом можно часами, сутками вот так лежать, и даже не почувствуешь времени, - внимательно всматривается в лицо чеён, а потом вдруг хмурится. - чего смеешься? я абсолютно серьезно!

чеён откидывается на руках, усаживаясь рядом с лалисой. впереди - чернично-черное небо, все покрытое россыпью звезд, отражается в шумном море. деревня осталась где-то далеко, за спиной, ее огни сюда не доходят, ее не слышно отсюда - и на всю вселенную остались только лалиса, чеён и огромная луна.

\- мне иногда так жалко бывает, что я абсолютно не эрудирована: вот сейчас рассказала бы тебе, какие перед нами созвездия. а смеюсь просто потому, что мне тут очень хорошо.

лалиса спрашивает помедлив:

\- да?

говорит: и мне. очень

поджимает под себя колени и натягивает на запястья рукава куртки - складывается еще меньше, чем есть на самом деле, и сидит довольная, шмыгая носом. чеён даже успевает подумать, что просидела бы тут на гнилых досках и холодном ветру целую вечность, если бы она все это время тоже была рядом, и улыбалась бы, может. не страшно даже, если бы улыбку прятала, задирая колени к самому носу, как сейчас.

а потом лалиса говорит:

\- и еще с берега совсем тебя не видно, если здесь сидишь.

чеён двигается так, чтобы оказаться вровень с лалисой - получается так тесно, что их тела соприкасаются. лалиса сквозь куртку кажется еще холоднее обычного.

\- прямо настоящее убежище от всех на свете.

да так и есть, говорит лалиса.

\- ложишься вот так, - откидывается на спину, вытягивает руки вдоль помоста. - и никто никогда тебя не найдет.

чеён пытается повторить маневр (лалиса ерзает, двигаясь, чтобы освободить немного места), руки приходится вытянуть вверх - чеён двигает на пробу в сторону и натыкается на худые ладони лалисы.

они лежат так вдвоем какое-то время: вселенная сужается до вышки, пахнущей сыростью и солью, и звездного неба на дне перевернутой чаши. и правда, думает чеён. можно было бы остаться и на часы, и на недели. тем более, что отсюда кажется, будто вся остальная жизнь замерла в одной точке, а может, и вовсе перестала существовать.

лалиса ловит пальцами, только пальцами, пальцы чеён, быстро гладит ладонь, и потом вдруг говорит:

\- а давай нырнем? прыгнем с вышки.

чеён садится, чтобы повернуться к лалисе лицом - шутит?

\- чего? холодно же еще.

лалиса садится следом. чтобы нос к носу столкнуться с чеён.

\- ну давай. пожалуйста! а потом сразу бегом по домам греться.

 

у нее меж бровей залегает такая смешная морщинка, какая обычно появляется, когда она, например, просит о выходном в доках, и еще не знает наверняка, откажут ей или нет.

чеён выглядывает с вышки, как следует уцепившись за края помоста ладонями. море внизу - черное, злое, шумное. не стесненное рамками освещения кажется ледяной бездной, в которую и смотреть-то страшно, не то, что прыгать.

\- ну давай, - говорит лиса откуда-то из-за спины. - до твоего дома бегом минут пять от силы. да и море не такое холодное, как тебе кажется - уже конец апреля. просто вечер сегодня ветреный.

лалиса говорит: ну давай.

говорит: мы за всю нашу дружбу еще не сделали ничего значительного.

\- ничего значительно дурацкого, - бурчит себе чеён, поднимаясь с коленей на ноги.

\- ура! - говорит лалиса и сияет своей огромной улыбкой, подскакивая следом. - ура! ура!

трамплин сняли неаккуратно: остался острый деревянный край, изрезанная линия. чеён осторожно подступается к темноте за срезом - шаг за шагом. сразу вспоминается мамино “не ходи” - бежит по загривку мурашками, шум волн захватывает с головой. пока не окатило холодным страхом, чеён говорит: вместе?

шарит в воздухе в поисках ладони лалисы, не в силах оторвать взгляд от моря и повернуть голову.

\- вместе, - говорит лалиса. совсем рядом скрипят доски под ее ногами, чеён даже чувствует, как вес переходит с одной на другую. - только не за руку - трамплин не очень хороший, можно так пораниться.

\- тогда прыгаем на счет три?

\- да, на счет три.

\- и бегом домой?

\- ага, - говорит лалиса. - только перед тем, как побежать, позови меня хотя бы или дождись, пока вынырну. чтобы я знала, что твои дурацкие ботинки не утянули тебя на дно.

\- сама-то ко дну не пойдешь? - говорит чеён, обидевшись за ботинки. не считая общей нелюбви к ним лалисы, вызванной неизвестными чеён причинами, из очевидных недостатков - массивная подошва и самовольно распутывающиеся толстые шнурки.

лалиса говорит:

\- я плаваю лучше всех на свете! сейчас сама увидишь.

\- ну конечно, мистер торп. иди сюда.

они еще с минуту стоят вдвоем у самого края, а потом начинают считать: один, два. три.

прыжок - холод под ребрами и целое небо вокруг - впереди, по сторонам, даже, кажется, под ногами. а потом - падение, падение с целой токийской телебашни, с эмпайр стэйт билдинг, никак не меньше, никак не менее страшно - и чеён визжит те доли секунды, пока с громких хлопком не шлепается в воду.

море и правда не такое холодное, как казалось с берега, как казалось после восьми лет в объятиях ласкового и солнечного порт-филлипа, как казалось после фильма, где дикаприо рассказывает, что нырять в ледяную воду - все равно, что лечь на иглы. но это все, конечно, постфактум; это - потом. на самом деле сразу после прыжка в голове нет ничего, кроме потребности в кислороде. (попытка задержать дыхание была сорвана криком.)

 

чеён выныривает, хватает ртом воздух - жадно, раз, два, и еще, еще, еще. чеён находит равновесие, умудрившись не наглотаться воды, оглядывается по сторонам, но не видит ничего, никого. ночь вдруг наваливается угольной и мертвой тишиной, и под желтым глазом огромной луны, чеён барабанит руками по воде, озирается. зовет:

\- лалиса!

вода вдруг поднимается еще выше, и чеён чудом удается не глотнуть.

зовет: лалиса.

 

и еще.

 

ноги находят мягкое дно.

 

на раз: мороз по коже, но совсем не от воды. макушка лалисы так и не показывается на поверхности, а чеён замирает и так и стоит на носках и зовет её, зовет долго, пока в голову не приходит вдруг: да не может быть.

чеён проплывает пару метров по направлению к берегу, так, чтобы можно было твердо встать на ноги. озирается еще раз - никого.

чеён не уверена, что видела или слышала, как лалиса опускалась с ней под воду.

чеён очень хорошо успела узнать лалису. чеён успела узнать, как лалиса то и дело шутки ради меняет местами содержимое магазинных солонки и сахарницы в отделе для приготовления пищи и порывается продать сынхёну тюбик “колгейта”, наполненный горчицей. узнать, что лалиса очень любит вести себя, совсем как тот неусидчивый мальчишка, что учился с чеён в средней школе и любил бить стекла в окнах домов по соседству.

ну конечно. теперь чеён точно уверена, что не слышала звука падения рядом, а лалиса шутит, как любит, по-дурацки. вот уж весело ей было, наверное, бежать домой, слушая, как чеён барахтается в воде и зовет ее по имени. а завтра расскажет что-то вроде: как смешно ты ныряла, я стояла там, на вышке, и все смотрела.

мягкий песчаный берег цепляется за ноги. ветер хватает за руки, волосы, тело под одеждой, с которой течет целыми реками. в ботинках хлюпает одна тридцатая всего тихого океана.

домой чеен идет насквозь мокрая. вверх по склону и к домам, оставляя темные отрывистые полосы следов на тропе. куртка становится все холоднее с каждым шагом, с каждым порывом прибрежного ветра; чеён пытается закутаться в нее, как в плед, но только замерзает сильнее.

у прачечной, спиной опираясь на стену, курит сынхён.

 

\- о, - говорит, - уже купаемся? не рановато? 

 

и смеется. 

 

дурак.

 

чеён широко и молча шагает мимо. думает: переменяю зубную пасту на горчицу во всех тюбиках “колгейта” на этом острове. думает: и один - счастливый - с васаби. сынхён улыбается ей еще шире, как будто все понимает, и готов чистить зубы хоть кленовым сиропом.

красный уголек сигареты смотрит вслед чеён.

мама даже не спрашивает.

открыв входную дверь, чеён натыкается на нее - нос к носу. говорит:

\- привет, мам.

(с чеён капает, с чеён течет морская вода - еще совсем немного, и на полу появится целая океанная карта.)

мама смотрит на чеён поверх подноса с чайной чашкой и (ну конечно) картонными коробками из-под медикаментов.

\- чеён-а, ты только погляди на себя, - говорит мама с теми же интонациями в голосе, с которыми когда-то запрещала чеён забираться на вышки для прыжков и бить вместе с одноклассником стекла в соседских домах. - полы в коридоре запачкаешь. сама же только что с тряпкой ползала.

поднос в ее руках подрагивает до еле слышного звона от удара посуды об алюминиевую поверхность - недосып, истощение, нервы. ботинки и лужа морской воды в коридоре. 

хорошо, мам, говорит чеён. прости.

обувь надо бы стащить прямо тут. да и все остальное тоже хорошо бы, а то и правда запачкает где полы ненароком - плохо получится. бабушкин дом должен быть безупречно чистым. на любой беспорядок тут же налипает въедливый, тошнотворный запах лекарственных препаратов - это чеён уже сама выяснила.

\- мам, - говорит чеён на всякий случай полушепотом. - бабушка как?

мама замирает на четверть шага от двери в ближайшую комнату. говорит:

\- спит. и я бы тоже сейчас хотела вздремнуть там, у нее, в кресле.

хорошо, говорит чеён. и добавляет, пока мама не успевает нырнуть в тускло освещенную комнату.

\- в холодильнике ужин, мам. видела?

мама кивает уже с той стороны, прикрывая дверь. говорит: спасибо.

чеён первым делом идет не в ванную, а на кухню. все в точности как она оставила еще днем, прежде, чем убежать к лалисе в магазин. мама и не притрагивалась ни к чему - вот уж кто главный притворщик в этом доме.

а чеён потом стоит под душем в ванной, с трудом вымывая из себя тремор и ветер, шмыгает носом, думает: а все равно было здорово. смотреть на воду с трамплина, прыгнуть и - холод под ребрами, а потом победить, выбраться из-под толщи весенней воды. словно проснуться после нескольких месяцев.

 

****

-

следующее утро - опять чувство дежа вю, снова все тот же день сурка, как у героя старого фильма. только чеён за полтора с лишним месяца научилась все это делать автоматически: полы, пыль, кухня. примерно раз в неделю - оконные стекла.

бабушка много спит в последние дни, и чеён, моя полы в ее комнате, старается не шуметь, не дышать, не разбудить. вспоминает, как бабушка все время говорила чеён в детстве: сон - лучшее лекарство. чеён аккуратно собирает пустые упаковки от препаратов в мусорный пакет. пусть спит. не решается притронуться к скрипучим оконным рамам в самой комнате, но в соседних распахивает окна, а дверь к бабушке оставляет открытой. солнечный апрельский воздух становится совсем теплый, и пахнет весной. пусть бабушка лучше спит, окруженная запахом моря, а не лекарств.

чеён, пока ставит кастрюлю на огонь, вспоминает почему-то кафе в пригороде мёльбурна, как день сводился к обмену фразами и улыбками с клиентами, к натиранию столов до блеска, к мытью посуды в сверхурочные и ленте инстаграма в обеденный перерыв. красные пластиковые стаканы на небольших дружеских вечеринках, просмотр сериалов перед сном, планы сдать, наконец, на права - все это кажется таким далеким, на расстоянии миллиардов световых лет. так давно, что, кажется, было с чеён в прошлой жизни. да и было ли.

закончив с делами, чеён не уходит, как обычно, к лалисе, не то, чтобы даже как-то планируя это - само выходит. и не обиделась, как в детстве, чтобы больше не разговаривать и “я с тобой не дружу”. чеён забывается, усевшись разбирать старые фотографии, случайно обнаруженные в большом выдвижном ящике. большинство - черно-белые, и, то ли засвеченные фотографом при печати, то ли потерявшие яркость от времени; почти все - постановочные, когда приезжие фотографы всю сотню обитателей деревни пытались уместить в один кадр то на фоне склона, вверх по которому россыпью мостятся старинные дома, то на фоне доков, пирса, моря.

странно, думает чеён. бабушка с дедушкой меняются: из ее ровесников превращаются как-то в стариков, седея, съеживаясь, становясь меньше и слабее, болезненнее. а деревня - ничего. дома сегодня стоят, как стояли вчера, или десять, или пятьдесят лет назад. меняются, конечно, незначительные детали внутри: комнаты временно набиваются вещами людей, приходящих и уходящих, по углам расставлена шумная бытовая техника, в садике у крыльца теперь можно посадить семена цветов из каких-нибудь америк, из оазисов африк, с зеленой каймы по побережью австралийского материка. но это все значения имеет не больше, чем просто верхняя обертка. каркас конструкции во времени остается абсолютно неизменным. люди живут в домах своих предков, живут мыслями, унаследованными от прошлых поколений. как и эти поколения - живут на одной части острова, не ступая из уважения и отсутствия необходимости на другую. пройдет еще хоть сотня, хоть две, лет, небоскребы сеула будут тянуться еще выше к солнцу, в каком-нибудь токио роботы развяжут третью мировую, а этот остров так и останется стоять. и не изменится ничего: ни люди, ни их дома, ни то, как они ловят рыбу.

ну и море, конечно. море, такое же вечное, как само небо или смена дня и ночи. людям просто позволено жить где-то на периферии; да и то - стихия сама всегда решает, когда им приходит пора уходить.

чеён чихает от пыли. где-то за стеной в унисон поскрипывают диван и кресло-качалка.

спите. сон - лучшее лекарство.

а вечером трижды отрывисто стучат во входную дверь.

лалиса прямо с порога говорит:

\- ты чего не пришла сегодня в доки?

опять эта складочка меж бровей. дурацкая складочка, чеён вечно тянет протянуть руку и разгладить пальцем. сдерживается. а лалиса засовывает руки в карманы своей безразмерной куртки и странно переминается с ноги на ногу.

\- а ты чего не вынырнула вчера? - в тон ей говорит чеён.

лалиса тогда поджимает губы. говорит: а.

стоят, смотрят друга на друга. молчат.

чеён видно, как лалиса в карманах то сжимает руки в кулаки, то снова разжимает - смешная.

чеён говорит:

\- хочешь - заходи, - и сторонится, пропуская внутрь.

лалиса медлит чего-то, но все равно заходит. двигается как-то с опаской, что ли, осторожно и медлительно, словно вышла на минное поле. чеён это чувство знает еще с детства: как добирались с мамой на большую землю, чтобы писать в школе переводные контрольные. холл и коридоры казались огромными, покрытые салатовой краской стены, массивный потолок с лампами дневного света - все казалось таким массивным, таким огромным, словно вот-вот рухнуло бы, как карточный домик, свалилось бы на чеён. или как несколько лет спустя, уже в мёльбурне, странно было идти по длинным, серым улицам, встречать десятки, сотни сверстников каждый день, и запах рыбы чувствовать только во время походов на рынок с родителями.

\- бабушка и мама спят весь день, - говорит чеён на всякий случай. - так что придется быть потише, ладно?

лалиса кивает, и чеён тогда берет ее за холодную ладонь - вроде как, смотри, все в порядке. мы дружим, я рядом. ведет по коридору в комнату, где они с мамой спят. и дверь закрывает за собой, чтобы лалиса наверняка знала, что они в безопасности, и ничего с чеён не боялась.

и не похоже это на то, как когда-то приходили в гости ребята после школы, а потом - друзья с работы. лалиса не садится на софу, не бегает глазами по полкам с чужими вещами. стоит посреди комнаты, смешно поджимая пальцы ног, в упор смотрит на чеён.

\- ты прости меня, - говорит лалиса, - я не хотела, чтобы так получилось.

чеён отходит от двери и приближается к лалисе. наверное, со стороны странно выглядят двое людей, вот так просто стоящие друг напротив друга, близко и без всяких смежных действий. клип любимых чеён альтернативщиков на треть состоит из сплошного такого кадра, и там тоже море, тоже неясности, недосказанности в лирике.

весело тебе вчера было, наверное, хочет сказать чеён. смотрит на нервное, уставшее какое-то лицо лалисы, глядит, как лалиса морщит нос, как сжимает губы в тонкую нитку - и вместо этого из горла само собой выходит:

\- да я не обижаюсь. просто знаешь, как я испугалась, когда поняла, что тебя рядом в воде нет, - у чеён не получается больше выдерживать взгляд лалисы, ноги сами собой ведут плюхнуться на софу. - еще шла потом одна вверх по склону. сынхёна встретила.

лалиса расплывается в самой широкой своей улыбке:

\- смеялся как дурак, наверное.

чеён говорит: еще бы, блин.

и смеется сама.

лалиса в пару осторожных шагов приближается к софе. легонько толкает коленом ногу чеён. можно я, говорит.

\- конечно.

лалиса садится, как привыкла, - совсем рядом. софа почти не прогибается под тяжестью ее тела. их с чеён бедра и предплечья соприкасаются, но тепла совсем не чувствуется. чеён думает: и куда вот ей такой в холодное море. хорошо, что не прыгнула.

молча сидеть вдвоем совсем и близко и вместе смотреть в стену напротив, разглядывать всевозможный хлам, забивший открытые полки. чего только нет: книги, сервиз на кружевной салфетке, документы, которые деда держит в разноцветных папках-конвертах, старые фото в рамках…

\- это виниловые пластинки там? - вдруг говорит лалиса. - круто, у меня когда-то был проигрыватель, кажется.

складочка меж ее бровей разглаживается.

\- кажется? - чеён даже не пытается сдержать улыбку. - я бы точно не забыла, если бы у меня была такая штука. и я бы ее принесла к тебе в доки, и мы бы слушали эти пластинки с утра до вечера. не знаю, правда, что на них. сомневаюсь, что песни g.o.d - ну и слава богу.

лалиса улыбается своим ладоням, сложенным на коленях.

лалиса двигает ногой и отрывисто трогает ступней лодыжку чеён.

чеён хочет сказать: холодно.

чеён хочет сказать: что за человек носит обувь на голые ноги.

чеён хочет сказать: спасибо, что пришла.

не говорит - засматривается на спутавшиеся реснички лалисы. на золотистые крапинки на радужке.

лалиса сама собирается еще что-то сказать (может, опять извечное это свое: ну давай), но успевает только коротко облизнуть губы, а чеён -  
чеён сминает ворот ее куртки и притягивает к себе, целует в уголок рта - осторожно, а то опять сейчас унырнет куда-нибудь и все. у лалисы холодные даже губы, и она не отстраняется, но и не отвечает - замирает и сидит с открытыми глазами, как настоящая кукла. то, как она смотрит на чеён - вообще без выражения - самое страшное, круче американских горок и любого ужастика. и до чеён вдруг доходит, что это, видимо, конец всему: и посиделкам за прилавком в пустующем магазинчике, и планам на совместное освоение большой земли, и всем будущим прыжкам в море с вышки. чеён думает: блин.

неуютная тишина пробирается как-то внутрь чеён и сворачивается в животе холодным колючим комом. сразу становится интересно, как закатное солнце рисует коралловым, рыжим, розовым на стенах комнаты - черно-белые фото в больших рамках заливает таким теплым, ласковым светом.

чеён думает: было бы здорово сейчас поставить ногу в солнечное пятно на ковре. и чтобы в этот ковер затянуло вдруг воронкой, и вниз, к центру земли, чтобы больше никогда не показываться на поверхности.

а потом лалиса придвигается одним рывком и утыкается своим холодным ртом в губы чеён.

они сталкиваются ладонями утыкаются друг в друга коленями - на скрипучей софе путаются в настоящий человеческий узел - чеён думает, интересно, насколько тесно они могли бы сплестить.

за стенкой оглушительно, как сирена, скрипит мамино кресло-качалка.

чеён и лалису, как две стороны магнита, на раз разносит к разным полюсам.

 

- ****

-

чеён всегда думала, что у нее вместо сердца камень - настоящий, с кулак размером, холодный и мертвый. и что дружить с кем-то близко, сердечно, а куда уж там влюбляться - все это не для нее. не для нее, не про нее, попросту в другой системе координат.

парочки в школьных коридорах, больше, чем каждый второй фильм, просмотренный ею, русская классика, на которую как-то само собой подселось в первый год после выпуска и на волне общей моды - там все это было: и умение выделить вдруг кого-то из всей людской массы знакомых, и привязанность, и интерес к кому-то конкретному из множества, такой, который не угасал бы скоропостижно и несмотря на все попытки его сохранить. в окружающем мире все это было: день святого валентина, родительские годовщины, песни депеш мод.

а у чеён - камень вместо сердца.

\- неправда, говорит лалиса, болтая ногами. - камни тонут. на раз ко дну идут.

они сидят вдвоем на вышке и смотрят на ультрамариновое море - до самого горизонта со склоняющимся к водной глади солнцем и лодками, держащими курс обратно на остров после тяжелого дня рыбной ловли. на стыке апреля и мая весна уже не накатывает единично волнами, существенно разнящимися своей магнитудой, а полностью топит остров. дни становятся длиннее, закаты теплеют, сумерки становятся вязкие, неторопливые. чеён приходится убрать в шкаф свои любимые ботинки; когда в тот же вечер выходит гулять к лалисе, та первым делом говорит: ура. троекратное.

\- думаешь, я не пойду? - улыбается чеён. просто потому что последние дни совсем разучилась тянуть уголки губ вниз - да и зачем?

потому что и сама знает: не пойдет. и в груди у нее не камень, теперь-то она наверняка понимает. не со всеми эмоциями, не со всей их искренностью. не с готовностью исходить с лалисой весь остров вдоль и поперек, не с покорным согласием забираться на вышку по гнилым ступеням. не с поцелуями, от которых по всему телу разливается тепло, как от солнечных лучей в разгар дня. камень так не умеет.

в груди, может, и не камень, но и не человеческое сердце, думает чеён. какой нибудь воздушный шар, который раздувается так, что от чеён не остается ни толковых мыслей, ни продуманных слов, ничего, кроме чего-то нервного и радостного в горле, стоит ей только увидеть лалису.

лалиса говорит: думаю, нет. не пойдешь.

говорит:

\- хочешь, я тебя покатаю на лодке? можем хоть завтра взять в доках какую-нибудь и доплыть до той части острова, куда я тебя водила в прошлый раз. там ведь очень красиво на закате, а ты даже не видела.

\- а так можно? лодку брать, в смысле.

\- ну мы же не расскажем никому.

чеён смеется: ловко.

\- ну знаешь же, как говорят, - лалиса откидывается назад, складывая руки за головой. - чего я не знаю, меня не расстроит. земля такая теплая в последние дни. можем, наверное, даже пикник устроить.

солнце клонится к морю, как намагниченное, или время ускоряет бег - рядом с лалисой никогда не понять толком, что вокруг происходит; так и ждешь, что море расступится, или земля пойдет ходуном, или прогнившие деревянные ступени на вышке окажутся самой надежной на свете лестницей. вниз по ней - чеён ступает на песок, пока лалиса смотрит на нее сверху, выглядывая с помоста. и снова вселенная вытягивается, как по волшебству, и вот расстояние между ними кажется никак не меньше тех сотен тысяч километров, что разделяют землю и луну. с крупнейшего космодрома мира, затерянного где-то в центральной азии, чеён говорит лалисе, задрав голову: завтра. с тебя лодка, а с меня - бутерброды, термос с чаем и толстое одеяло.

чеён идет домой в готовку ужина, мытье окон, в бесполезную рутину, которая, может, делает ее немножечко больше человеком. мимо пирса и вверх по склону - туда, где люди пропахли рыбой и старинной пылью, туда, где гудят стиральные машины в крохотной общей прачечной, туда, где вселенная снова подчиняется собственным правилам, и время - рациональная мера, на которую можно положиться.

чеён кажется, что за шумом волн можно услышать глухие удары метронома. и на минуту представляется даже, что деревня не застыла во времени, как думалось, а что живет по тем же законам всевозможных наук, как большая земля, и что как все на свете, однажды тоже подойдет к концу.

чеён никогда не задумывалась о статичности всего, что ее окружало. мир состоял из замерших во времени фотографий, копать глубже было попросту не нужно. но лалиса говорит как-то:

\- я теперь знаю, что я сделана не грустить.

и чеён думает: я тоже, наверное. не грустить. и не с каменным сердцем.

иногда чеён думает, правда, как бы все у них было, и какими бы были они сами, если бы встретились и жили не здесь, а на большой земле, или даже в мёльбурне. можно было бы искать друг друга в лабиринтах каменных башен, не опасаться глаз и языков тихих пригородов, ночью писать друг другу что-то типа: спи хорошо. давай, пожалуйста, увидимся завтра.

но когда чеён выходит вечером подышать на крыльцо, как обычно, а лалиса проходит мимо, то они улыбаются друг другу. и это лучше, теплее и искреннее, чем все, что было в жизни чеён за все годы до этого. теплее, чем порт-филлип мог когда-либо стать.

все идет хорошо.

а потом они находят тело.

 

****

-

лалиса берется за весла своими худыми-худыми руками, но совсем не выглядит смешно. вообще очень быстро все делает: загружает вещи, спускает лодку на воду, помогает чеён устроиться, уверенная в каждом движении. словно сама зарабатывает на жизнь рыбной ловлей и в море уходит на каждом рассвете.

чеён говорит: я сто лет не плавала на лодке.

потому что паром не считается. паром - другое дело, там вокруг тебя еще десятки людей, чуть не целая еще одна деревня, под ногами, в трюмах, коробки с грузами, иногда даже транспорт. большая часть ответственности - на шумной массивной машине. и стоять на палубе здорово, совсем как на твердой земле.

лодка же никого не дурачит. лодка - щепка в море. и у человека нет ничего, кроме пары своих рук и весел. днище ходит ходуном, а темная вода бьется о бортики, напоминая людям, что они - всего лишь люди.

минутная неприятная нервозность уходит, стоит только лалисе начать грести в полную силу. а гребет здорово - чеён только и остается что вцепиться хорошенько в тонкую пластину сидения и смотреть по сторонам. деревушка все удаляется, а скоро и вовсе изчезает из виду. обогнув остров, лалиса круто заворачивает к берегу, но чеён кажется, что все равно немного не там, где они были в тот раз: склон пологий, а берег не слишком зарос травой.

лалиса копается под сиденьем в поисках веревки, объясняя попутно:

\- лодку здесь оставим. дальше пришвартоваться негде, так что придется немного пройтись. ничего же?

\- ничего, конечно. с тобой-то точно не заблудимся.

лалиса улыбается.

\- еще бы, - говорит, набрасывая веревочную петлю на торчащий прямо из земли железный прут. - этот остров никто лучше меня не знает.

чеён думает: хвастунишка. и улыбается в ответ, когда лалиса помогает ей выбраться из лодки.

они поднимаются вверх по влажному песку, притоптанной траве и сломанным веткам, пока не выбираются на ровный берег. под ногами - еле заметная тропа, уже через пару десятков метров бесследно исчезающая в высокой траве. лалиса за руку ведет чеён глубже в лес, туда, где темнее, холоднее, где кроны высоких деревьев настолько густы, что почти не пропускают солнечные лучи.

большая спортивная сумка при ходьбе неприятно бьет по бедру - чеён то и дело приходится останавливаться на месте, чтобы поправить ремень на плече. с собой у нее сладкий чай, сэндвичи в небольшом пищевом контейнере. хлеб нарезан почти механически ровно - хоть где-то придется похвастаться навыком, приобретенным за два года работы в закусочной. с собой у чеён пара историй, которые она без остатка готова отдать лалисе. про терракотовые берега, про переезд с крохотного острова на остров столь огромный, что по праву зовется материком. чеён расскажет лалисе, как боится рутины: до нервной дрожи в руках, до головных болей, до потери сна. а потом спросит осторожно: а чего боишься ты?

ты чего-нибудь боишься?

через пару темных поворотов выходят к как будто знакомым зарослям неизвестных чеён колючих кустарников. лалиса резко берет влево; говорит: не отставай. говорит: держи меня за руку.

чеён думает, вот был бы у них интернет сейчас. мобильные с работающей связью. не боялись бы тогда, наверное, растерять друг друга в буреломах, не было бы повода лишний раз переплести пальцы. и на красоту и зелень вокруг большую часть времени смотрели бы через объективы камер, а глаза бы тогда и не запомнили, какое оно все на самом деле, а не пропущенное через цветокоррекцию и несколько фильтров.

наконец выходят к обрыву лалисы. чеён цепляется взглядом за темное море в трещине между кронами и травой. глубокое, шумное, словно бы живое - как бездна, которая сама тебя затянет вниз. лалиса принимается раскладывать вещи, а чеён не выдерживает и подходит ближе - ноги едва не сами идут. прямо на краю обрыва вид открывается абсолютный и сюрреалистический - по смешению цвета, по своей масштабности: беспредельный купол неба с кружком белого солнца, большая вода - лишь частичка мирового океана, волны накатывают одна за другой, бьются о склон и снова отступают обратно в море, частями теряясь в зарослях травы у берега. тонкие стебли, проткнув водную гладь, как нежное полотно, растут длинные-длинные, а потом сгибаются в петли под собственной тяжестью и напоминают щупальца чудовищ из японских хоррор-комиксов. чеён всматривается в просветы между травинками.

чеён думает: белая балка. думает: кому только пришло в голову выбрасывать в море строительный мусор.

а потом видит пальцы. 

багровые пятна на месте вырванных ногтей. 

посиневшую кожу. 

отросшие волосы, с которыми играет течение волн: вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз, и так до дурной бесконечности.

погребенная под неизвестно откуда налетевшей волной ледяного жара, с подкосившимися враз коленями, чеён понимает, _что_ это. 

его лицо обезображено, смято, изуродовано, но чеён все равно узнает. не может не узнать.

к горлу откуда-то из живота вместе с тошнотой подкатывает колючий нервный ком. все тело - обнаженный нерв, и чеён вскрикивает, дрожа каждой клеточкой. не коротко, слогом, не зовя мать, не зовя бога, а в едином спазме выдавливая из пересохшего горла:

\- лалиса!

лалиса отзывается на крик, не отрываясь от сумки с вещами, ее голос искрится смешинками: какого жука ты испугалась на этот раз? сейчас я тебя спасу.

где-то сзади шуршат по траве шаги: на каждый лалисы - вперед, ноги чеён сами собой дважды волочат ее назад, пока их тела не сталкиваются, как две хрустальные чаши, и чеён не чувствует, что все ее существо сужается до дрожи, звона и тошноты.

\- посмотри, - осипше говорит непослушный рот чеён.

\- в траве у берега, - говорят ее онемевшие губы.

из лалисы вдруг уходит все веселье, как вода сквозь ладони, сложенные ковшом. лалиса огибает чеён, придерживая за плечи, и неторопливо идет к берегу. чеён смотрит за каждым движением ее тела, как смотрела бы фильм в старом, плохом кинотеатре. замедление по всем параметрам, мутная картинка, тремор, тремор, тремор.

лалиса не кричит, как чеён, не ругается, не говорит тихое: боже мой. а просто застывает на месте, вдруг поджав плечи.

чеён хочет спросить: ты видишь? но в горле пересыхает до боли при каждом отрывистом вдохе. и чеён молчит, себя не помня и не зная, все силы пытаясь потратить на то, чтобы восстановить дыхание, пока лалиса не поворачивается на пятках, не показывает свое белое лицо и широко распахнутые, огромные глаза.

чеён облизывает губы, сглатывает слюну, которой нет. говорит:

\- мы должны позвать кого-нибудь. что же это, что же это, боже мой.

боже мой, боже мой, боже мой.

руки сами собой тянутся запереть непослушный рот.

лалиса смотрит бесцветно. тоже облизывает губы, будто отзеркаливая движение.

\- побежали, позовем - и не двигается с места.

чеён мнется несколько секунд, а потом сама подходит к лалисе по земле, нетвердой, как сама соленая, темная гладь; силясь не смотреть вниз. потому что одной - страшно, потому что расстояние между ними из десяти шагов растягивается до целой бесконечности, и чеён в лесной чаще оказывается как в ее исходной точке.

лалиса удерживает ее за предплечья ладонями.

(господи, какие же они холодные.)

\- его не унесет в море, пока мы поплывем в деревню?

ладони до боли вжимаются в лицо, в сухой рот, но лалиса все равно как-то разбирает. после тяжелой для восприятия паузы отвечает - негромко, спокойно, никак.

\- я сейчас о том же думаю, чеён.

чеён крепко обнимает лалису за бока, прижимается, как только может - вроде бы и спряталась, и выглядывает тогда из-за ее плеча, взглядом от горизонта заставляет себя медленно-медленно спуститься вниз, и. не может, не может, не может, не ощутив кома в горле, не испытав приступа тошноты.

они с этим справятся, думает чеён. нужно просто взять себя в руки. сделать из головы вакуум, чистый лист. сказать себе: я ничего не чувствую.

лалисе чеён говорит:

\- тогда давай так, - слова, каждый звук, каждый вдох, даются через раз, не даются в упор, - кто-то сплавает в деревню, а кто-то останется с… с ним.

\- ты не умеешь грести.

\- я не умею грести.

лалиса снова коротко облизывает губы. внимательно смотрит в глаза чеён и обхватывает ее лицо ладонями-ледышками - чтобы и она смотрела в ответ.

\- я очень быстро, слышишь? самое большее - полчаса. а ты… ты не бойся, тут нечего бояться, правда. я скоро вернусь.

и оставляет, лишив опоры. и бежит по траве, легкая, невесомая, неслышная. исчезает в темной глотке леса, и словно и не было. а чеён на негнущихся ногах приближается к обрыву. опускается на четвереньки, чтобы крепче держаться за землю - голова идет кругом, вся вселенная вокруг ходит ходуном, плывет каруселью. чеён нужно удержать, отвоевать у моря то, до чего она физически не может дотянуться. тут нечего бояться, нечего, нечего, нечего. в колени и раскрытые ладони впивается густая трава. а чеён думает: как возможно человеку побороть животный страх перед зрелищем убитого, разрушенного, однородного. и как лалисе удалось побороть свой, не испугаться при виде бордовых цветов увечий, серой мертвой кожи - не испугалась ведь. была сбита с толку? была ошарашена, но не испугалась, как чеён, как трусишка чеён. для лалисы чеён будет лучше, будет храбрее, заставит себя внимательно смотреть вниз, даже если придется ободрать все ногти, цепляясь за землю.

к горлу снова подкатывает тошнота.

лалиса и правда оборачивается в полчаса. людей слышно сильно издали: несколько моторных лодок, топот ног, разговоры на повышенных тонах. странная, страшная процессия выбегает из зеленого сумрака: лалиса впереди всех на добрых десять шагов, дальше - председатель совета деревни, уже за ним - фельдшер, все трое местных полицейских, еще несколько шапочно знакомых чеён человек с носилками на четыре руки. а потом все они мчатся мимо прикованной к земле чеён вниз по крутому склону, бегом, бегом, бегом и не боясь упасть прямиком в воду. только лалиса остается с чеён - опускается на колени рядом, поднимает поочередно одну руку, потом вторую, удерживает, тянет вверх. они стоят вдвоем, найдя опору друг в друге, едва не сросшись телами; смотрят, как внизу копошатся люди, как внизу живое взаимодействует с мертвым, сливаясь в причудливую амальгаму.

чеён и лалиса молчат все это время, да и, кажется, до конца дня тоже - не обмениваются ни единой мыслью ни сидя вплотную в лодке председателя, ни наблюдая позже с пирса, как содержимое лодки, накрытой брезентом, несут вверх по склону; ни подвергаясь бомбардировке всевозможными вопросами. как, когда, почему. почему.

чеён ничего не знает, чеён ничего не помнит. чеён ничего не слышит и не видит весь остаток того дня, и только думает про себя, что никогда никому не расскажет, как полчаса провела один на один с мертвым телом.

 

****

-

хоронить решают на большой земле.

председатель совета деревни закрывается у себя и долго накручивает на палец черный жгут телефонного провода, а на следующий день паром, не заставленный привычно ящиками и коробками, привозит двоих, всего двоих.

капитан покидает свою рубку, чтобы проводить их. лично опускает трап. 

на остров ступают два пришельца с большой земли - тучная мать и отец с мокрыми глазами. люди выстраиваются у пирса, чтобы их встретить, почти вся сотня в едином спонтанном порыве. и лалиса рядом, она держит чеён за руку. она смотрит на паром стеклянными глазами.

люди вокруг гудят, как гудит море, когда нырнешь прямиком на глубину, оказавшись отрезанным от вселенной массивной толщей воды. председатель, фельдшар, еще какие-то люди из совета по управлению что-то говорят, а их руки не находят себе места: крутят пуговицы на пиджаках, заключают друг друга в замок переплетенных пальцев, прячутся в карманах. берег усыпан рыбаками в мятых, пропахших пылью черных костюмах - непривычные к такой одежде, они переминаются с ноги на ногу и то и дело оглядываются на по велению правил траурной процессии ставшие вмиг незнакомыми лица.

где-то высоко кричит чайка - как последняя трещина в плотине перед прорывом: громкий, с судорожного выдоха, начинается плач.

чеён уходит, чтобы не смотреть, как грузят тело - белое, как бумага, избитое, переломанное, скрытое серой ветошью - мешком. чеён помнит, как оно выглядело, омертвевше-бледное, в яркой и новой весенней траве. теперь, наверное, всегда будет помнить, словно оно оказалось высечено, вытатуировано на сетчатке ее глаза.

тихо, без всхлипов, плачут родители сынхёна; с ними плачет деревня, с ними плачет весь остров, но в сумерках этого не видно. в сумерках все они становятся ничем большим, чем расплывчатые темные пятна.

а остров, он. остров замер и стоит, задержав дыхание в течении реки времени. но небеса не рухнули, паромы продолжают приходить по выверенному десятилетиями расписанию. все так же точно в каждое воскресенье осуществляется выгруз товаров в магазинчик, коробки таскают давно знакомые лица, никаких следов, ничего.

в деревне ничего не меняется. она, как всегда, исполински неподвижна. разве что облачается в черный и становится еще тише на пару дней. эти пару дней чеен проводит в полудреме; эти пару дней чеён снится то свинцовая, бездонная синева, то белое тело в просветах между высокой травой у низкого берега.

и на этом все.

 

****

-

бабушка приходит в сознание на довольно значительные промежутки времени, почти каждый день. мама говорит: ну вот, значит дело идет к поправке. чеён знает: бодрится. чеён знает: маме страшно. но она и вида не показывает, такая она сильная, такая твердая.

бабушка просит рассказывать ей побольше про деревню, что нового, как дела у соседей чон за два дома вверх по склону, какая погода на улице и во что одеты люди. про сынхёна ей никто ничего не рассказывает, конечно, он в эту разбитую на категории сводку вписывается мало. да и дедушкиного беспокойства хватит на них двоих с излишком: сам не свой все две недели с того самого дня, как процессия с необитаемой части острова доставила к пирсу мешок на носилках. деда спит еще меньше обычного, и дома ему не сидится на месте, все ходит туда-сюда, заложив руки за спину, имитируя расслабленную вальяжность.

чеён почти говорит ему как-то за вечерним чаем: ну, что там в твоей замечательной голове? что ты надумал? расскажи мне.

дедушка не говорит ничего, дедушка бережливый, когда дело касается мыслей. очень уж любит сидеть тихоней, незаметно, посреди бури, чтобы только ввернуть потом “говорил же” в разговоре с кем-нибудь.

за две недели на острове несколько раз показывалась пара незнакомых полицейских - видно, с большой земли. искали что-то на той стороне острова, копошились, измеряли угол склона линейкой. чеён с лалисой тогда стояли рядом, наблюдая, и чувство было такое, будто кто-то шарит неаккуратными руками в твоих личных вещах. а ты знай да терпи.

незаметно в этом вихре обнаружился наступивший май.

 

****

-

к маме возвращается аппетит, кажется, впервые за все то время, что они с чеён вернулись на остров - впервые за всю весну. чеён сидит с мамой на кухне, пока та хорошо, плотно обедает, а бабушка дремлет за стеной. мама верит в положительную динамику, мама получила от отца письмо с паромом (чеён думает: без мобильной связи ну совсем прямо эпоха чосон), в котором он сообщает, что взял, наконец, отпуск, и что приедет совсем скоро.

маме не надо вздрагивать от любого резкого звука и чуть что стремглав к бабушке - та теперь сама сидит на постели, спиной оперевшись о сложенные одна на другую подушки - из них сама собой вырастает целая гора, и вот так они и сидят вдвоем последние несколько дней: гора и бабушка. и окно напротив. (чеён, мама и дедушка втроем поворачивают кровать так, чтобы бабушка сидя могла смотреть на море, а не на стены.)

расцветает, распускается весна. дом теперь почти не пахнет лекарствами - все вымывает, вычеркивает смесь ароматов нескольких десятков цветочных садов, и теплых, мягких весенних дождей. остров как никогда раньше кажется совершенно особой планетой, где-то за тысячи галактик от солнечной системы и от планеты земля с пятном магнолиевого материка ближе к южному полюсу.

вечером, быстрее обычного закончив с домашними делами, чеён выходит искать лалису. хочется снова попытаться позвать ее сбежать на большую землю посмотреть кино в кинотеатре. взять билеты на каких-нибудь супергероев, оказаться посередине забитого зрительного зала. смеяться со всеми, плакать со всеми. поцеловать лалису, когда на экране очередной питер паркер найдет очередную гвен стейси.

(еще больше: снова нырнуть во все это гомонящее, быстро живущее, человеческое, откуда чеён по случайности вырвало с корнем.)

и может, даже, рассказать про то, какая зеленая была трава у самого берега, тогда, две недели назад, и как странно было все внутри, и как казалось, что время замерло на месте. сказать: но ты за мной вернулась. спасибо.

деревянная дверь, ведущая в доки, поддается, как обычно, через силу. чеён не встречает шумно работающий кассетный проигрыватель, внутри один только вязкий мрак, прерываемый кое-где лучами белого солнца из окон в старых деревянных рамах.

чеён щурится. полы чистые, все лодки на местах, ведро, набитое пузырьками с бытовой химией, стоит, по обыкновению, в углу. чеён думает: значит, была уже тут.

приходится снова подниматься вверх по склону и еще дальше - почти через всю деревню к магазинчику. чеён здоровается с кучкой смутно, остаточно знакомых подростков, теснящихся на вымощенной асфальтовыми плитами площадке перед входом. говорит: 

\- чего вы тут?

после секундной заминки заполненной переглядками внутри компании, кто-то робко и скромно выдает: пиво. со всех сторон тут же подхватывают, мол, там на кассе сегодня ачжумма с конца улицы, страшная. как тысяча чертей. водящая крепкую дружбу со всеми матерями острова.

\- а ты, может. а ты нам не купишь, а?

чеён говорит: не куплю, точно. шагает прочь от магазинчика, оставляя за спиной тоскливо понуривших головы ребят.

чеён еще какое-то время бездумно нарезает круги по деревне, пока ей не приходит в голову проверить вышку. лалисы рядом нет, и магия чудесного преобразования не работает: и песка вдруг полные кроссовки, и доски конструкции что-то мягкие, как зефир, и солнце слепит так, что до невозможности слезятся глаза. чеён садится на вышке, свесив ноги с края. вытряхивает пустыню гибсона из своей обуви. лалиса никогда еще вот так не терялась: вечно или в доках, или за кассой в магазинчике, или здесь, чуть поодаль от людей. и всегда поблизости, всегда на виду, только пожелай быть рядом. чеён поворачивает голову и глядит на деревню. отсюда видно, как вниз, к пирсу спускаются ребята, которых чеён встретила у магазинчика. видно, как врассыпную расходятся из прачечной по своим домам женщины, с корзинами, полными белья, в руках.

дом.

если подумать, лалиса никогда не звала чеён к себе в гости. последний раз, когда чеён подходила близко к ее дому был еще в начале весны, когда они с мамой только-только вернулись, и чеён по старой привычке пошла покупать специи к женщине, которая жила там до лалисы. как же давно это было.

можно ли вот так просто прийти к кому-то домой. к кому-то. лалиса ведь не кто-то полузнакомый, не коллега с работы, не очередной случайный и скоротечный человек. лалиса - кисловатые смешинки в уголках губ, холодные руки, доброе море.

и чеён думает: а что, если она заболела? никто бы и не удивился: такая маленькая, тощая, а все бегает по колено в холодной еще воде, пытаясь потрогать ладонями серебро лунной дорожки. еще вчера рванула прямо в одежде в море. и чеён звала с собой. теперь лежит, наверное, одна у себя, глядит, как бабушка, в потолок. и севшим голосом ругается на чем свет стоит. зарекается и подходить к морю.

дом лалисы - из жилых помещений самый ближний к береговой линии, вот и получается чуть на отшибе от всех остальных. такой и захочешь, а из виду не потеряешь. старый, конечно, это правда. стены потемнели от времени и сырости, краска опала ошметками. старая хозяйка заботиться внешним видом своего жилища считала приземленным и пошлым занятием, а у лалисы, видно, нет ни времени, ни средств что-то менять. чеён больше так ни разу и не спросила у лалисы, как она оказалась на острове, и как давно здесь живет. вроде простой вопрос, ничего особо личного, уж во всяком случае не для чеён, а все равно спрашивать снова казалось каким-то неправильным. как в детстве спрашивала у мамы добавочные конфеты, зная, что получит отказ, приправленный парой десятков вспыльчивых уколов. и кололось, и обидно было, а вопросы все равно задавала.

на стук никто не отвечает. не то, чтобы чеён чего-то ожидала. если лалиса и впрямь болеет, то уж наверняка лежит безвылазно в постели, может, даже спит. хорошо бы, если спит. а то встает на работу в доки ни свет ни заря, и так и носится со своими делами до самого позднего вечера. кружится и кружится, и не останавливается ни на секунду, словно она акула какая-нибудь, и замереть означало бы немедленную смерть.

чеён громко выстукивает по щербатому дереву любимую песню лалисы, пока дверь сама, по инерции, вдруг не поддается, отворяясь. в сумрачной глубине дома тихо, и чеён после секундной заминки делает шаг вперед.

пустой порог приветливо встречает пару ботинок чеён. вокруг - вообще никакой обуви, значит, лалисы точно нет дома. чеён думает: надо бы уйти на этом, по-хорошему. голову, все мысли проедает методично вбитое матерью в детстве табу переступать порог чужого дома, не получив приглашения. в числе многих прочих предписаний оттесненное где-то на подкорке, там, откуда чеён уже не стереть, не выскрести, не достать.

а потом она думает: а почему - нет?

почему?

они друг другу не чужие, совсем не чужие - с чужими, между чужими не бывает и не происходит столького. у чужих друг другу людей нет совместного времени, нет общих мест, нет теплого, тихого чувства уюта, занявшего каждый миллиметр грудной клетки.

в конце-концов, есть же ведь причина, по которой лалиса оставляет входную дверь незапертой.

от пустой прихожей по голому коридору прямиком на кухню. дома у лалисы чисто, но как-то по странному. чеён аккуратно шагает по холодному полу, непонятно от кого таясь, пытается прислушаться, приглядеться, _причувствоваться_ , чтобы понять, что ее смущает здесь помимо какой-то необъяснимой стерильности.

как не бывает двух одинаковых людей, так и нет двух одинаковых домов, наверное. чеён вот еще раз убеждается, что разница между ними с лалисой - целая пропасть, целая галактика. у чеён в голове, в мыслях, в сердце - бардак; шкафы завалены немыслимым хламом. все, что приходит в ее жизнь, стихийно; оно само находит себе место, само решает, что будет значить, насколько будет (бес)полезным. в доме у лалисы пустые стены, пустые полки, на кухне - только аккуратный набор безукоризненно белой посуды. обычно в доме человека чувствуешь себя так, будто тебе разрешили переступить черту. такой яркий, о котором, ограничиваясь обычным общением, и мечтать было нельзя, образ, вырисовывается из мелких деталей вроде закованных в стекло фотографий, перечней имен и названий на книжных полках, даже запаха - жилье человека обычно насквозь, безнадежно пахнет хозяином.

чеён возвращается в узкий желоб коридора, чтобы завернуть в единственную комнату. сумрачный из-за плотно сдвинутых штор, дом почему-то особенно темный именно здесь. чеён приходится хорошенько всмотреться перед собой, прежде чем сделать шаг в холодный, вязкий сумрак.

почти все пространство занято большой двуспальной кроватью, убранной очень по-европейски. ткань белья укрыта плотными рядами вышитых цветов, всюду посеревшие от времени банты, кружево, разве что балдахина не хватает. видно, что когда-то давно все это стоило очень дорого, и тем страннее видеть подобную вещь в доме человека вроде лалисы.

чеён опускается на кровать, подняв вокруг облако пыли. когда глаза окончательно привыкают к сумраку, становятся различимы предметы, занимающие то немногое пространство, оставленное кроватью. чеён бродит взглядом от комода к шкафу, цепляясь вдруг за приоткрытую дверцу, и в эту секунду резко понимает наконец, что все это время вызывало где-то внутри нее страшное, гнетущее ощущение: все комнаты в доме выглядят абсолютно необжитыми. навязчивый запах - запах пыли, громкий, всеобъемлющий, тяжелый; совсем как дома у чеён воняют лекарства.

думается: какая все это глупость. и мысли, и вообще.

зря она пришла сюда. мама когда-то там, в детстве, была все-таки права, оказывается. стены чужого дома неимоверно давят на черепную коробку, когда остаешься с ними один на один, без посредничества хозяина. если чеён уйдет сейчас, и никому ничего не скажет, то лалиса никогда об этом не узнает - и это будет не очень честно, наверное, но правильно. чеён порывается уже встать, но замирает, как от удара током, когда

где-то в черной дыре коридора открывается со скрипом дверь.

хлопок. закрылась.

чеён нервно, чеён думает: почему, почему, чего-мне-бояться.

помедлив в минутном замешательстве у двери, лалиса, не разувшись, прямиком идет в комнату, преодолевая пустоту метров, сгущающуюся черноту, очевидное присутствие чужеродного в доме.

останавливается в дверном проеме.

\- ты тут, - говорит.

самым бесцветным своим голосом.

чеён ерзает на постели. хочет сказать: извини, я не должна была приходить вот так. хочет сказать: мне пора, я чувствую, что мне нужно уйти как можно скорее. но вместо этого:

\- я тебя искала.

со странным чувством обнаруживает в этой реплике обвинительные нотки.

\- я нарезала круги вокруг острова на лодке, - говорит лалиса, поспешно выталкивая слова, как щит, вперед.

\- могла позвать.

\- мне надо было побыть одной. чеён.

добавляет: правда.

и чеён хочет сказать: да знаю, что правда.

хочет спросить: что с тобой происходит в последние дни.

ведь что-то происходит. чеён видит. чеён знает. чеён в лалису вросла, впуталась за этот месяц. и сердце теперь не камень, сердце теперь мягкое и податливое, как глина для лепки - любые засечки, любые движения оставляют следы.

чеён бессознательно шарит глазами по комнате.

а лалиса все стоит там, в дверном проеме, совсем как обычная тень на стене: нечеткая, темная, лица почти не видно, одни только огромные глаза смотрят на чеён как-то нечитаемо - впечатление абсолютно жуткое.

минуты текут, переплетаясь, в едином потоке; чеён уходить больше не собирается. знает - не сейчас.

и лалиса подходит ближе, садится совсем рядом, вплотную, совсем как тогда, когда чеён ее поцеловала впервые. и все такая же холодная. а вот все вокруг совершенно иное: тот день был (чеён помнит) - солнце, свежий воздух, запах влажного дерева. а тут - темнота смотрит слепо, и дышит пылью, и молчит.

и больше ничего.

лалиса двигает коленом, с усилием давя на ноги чеён.

\- мы же не ругаемся сейчас?

чеён не выдерживает: прыскает. губы сами собой расплываются в какой-то отчасти нервной улыбке.

\- нет, нет. конечно, нет.

\- но я очень удивилась, когда поняла, что ты здесь, - говорит лалиса, двигая рыбацкими сапогами туда-сюда по запылившимся половицам. - больше так не делай, ладно?

неприятный скрежет подошвы о дерево.

чеён не может вытолкнуть из себя это ответное “ладно”; больно зацепившись, слово застревает где-то в горле комом. чеён вместо этого говорит, что ей в любом случае лучше уйти, наверное.

а лалиса мнет это свое новое, нечитаемое, бесцветное лицо.

\- почему же, оставайся. все равно хотели вечер вместе провести .

как-то некстати замечается потемневшее небо за окном, сгустившиеся сумерки в душной комнате. тело само собой вспоминает день первого за восемь лет визита на остров: ледяное и синее море, острый воздух на стыке зимы и весны, впереди над толщей воды - только белая, вязкая даль со слабо темнеющей каймой островной земли. было пусто, и странно, и страшно - снова ходить этими тропами среди этих домов, снова селиться в прежней комнате, видеть бабушку.

кожа покрывается мурашками. лалиса не смотрит - все так же разглядывает то свои сложенные замком руки, то пол под ногами - но как-то чувствует, наверное: резко подрывается, в несколько широких шагов доходит до стены, щелкает выключателем.

скрипя и мигая, вспыхивает желтая лампа, подвешенная за провод, как за хвост, к потолку.

комната смыкается вокруг чеён - еще более нелепая, еще более перекошенная. со стен кусками содраны обои, пол усыпан пылью и строительным каким-то сором, все пространство занимают вещи, не сочетающиеся ни с собой, ни с лалисой. снова вспоминается складское помещение на месте нынешней прачечной, в которое каждый тащил весь хлам, какой только находился в его доме. и в темноте, нагроможденности, духоте и стойком запахе было ничего не разобрать. так и тут: платяной шкаф с облезлыми дверцами и черной щелью между ними, старый туалетный столик с надтреснутым зеркалом, кровать под чеён - еще более широкая, еще более громоздкая, одетая в посеревшие простыни, наволочки, одеяла.

лалиса замирает у стены с выключателем, так и не повернувшись к чеён.

\- ты чаю хочешь, наверное.

чеён говорит: давай чаю. посидим, в окно посмотрим.

лалиса послушно уходит на кухню, гремит там посудой, привычного шипения чайника, поставленного на огонь, правда, не слышно, а потом возвращается, отвлекая чеён он разглядывания вышитых на покрывале георгин. выглядывает сначала из дверного проёма, так что одну только голову видно, улыбается тепло, ласково, а потом ступает, наконец в комнату. своё, узналось, принялось. на своих местах после минутного колебания - у чеён даже сердце заходится от какого-то смутно осознаваемого облегчения.

чеён не может, не умеет не улыбаться в ответ.

чеён говорит: давай поиграем. 

\- две правды, одна ложь. знаешь, как играть? 

 

лалиса, не переставая улыбаться, сощуривает свои глаза в две хитрые щелочки.

\- национальная австралийская?

\- да, - говорит чеен и облизывает губы. - да, вроде того.

 

они усаживаются с ногами на кровати - поближе и друг напротив друга. на кухне не кипит чайник, лалиса не зовет пить чай, ну и пусть. так нужно.

чеён объясняет: 

\- вот смотри, я тебе сейчас скажу три вещи о себе, а ты должна угадать, где я соврала. а потом ты мне - и угадывать буду я.

\- кто больше угадает, тот и победил? 

\- вот же любитель соревнований. да, давай будем играть так.

\- хорошо.

\- хорошо, - зачем-то повторяет чеён. и начинает сразу же, почти без паузы. - я очень неуверенно плаваю, больше сотни раз была в сиднейском оперном театре, в детстве мечтала стать архитектором.

 

лалиса грызет ногти долгих пару минут, а потом тут же, через закрытый рот шелестит:

\- не можешь ты не уметь хорошо плавать. на острове же выросла, и австралия потом - это ж вообще один большой остров. даже для разминки слишком просто, чеён. - натыкается на ответную улыбку до ушей, осекается, - чего?

\- а вот и не угадала. плавать я действительно не умею толком, а вот в сиднейской опере не была ни разу.

лалиса так смешно двигает бровями, а потом надувает щеки со страшной обидой, что чеён еле борется со смешинками.

\- никогда бы не подумала, что ты плохо плаваешь. и все равно и с вышки согласилась прыгать, и в лодку со мной полезла потом. да и как можно было ни разу не сходить в сиднейскую оперу? если не из любви к искусству, то хотя бы чисто из интереса посмотреть, как вся эта конструкция изнутри устроена. я твои учебники читаю, ты не думай.

чеён от нее отмахивается: бурчи сколько хочешь.

\- один-ноль в мою пользу. ты теперь.

\- ну давай, - говорит лалиса. и затихает надолго, на целые несколько минут тишины кряду. без звука ее голоса дом снова кажется мертвым, и лишь оглушительно трещит голая лампа, шелестит вечернее море за окном, скрипит старая кровать. а потом лалиса поднимает голову. повторяет это свое: ну давай.

\- все время мерзну, умею ходить на руках, у меня полные легкие морской воды. ну давай. угадаешь, чеён?

лалиса улыбается - но не так, как обычно, не так, как улыбалась чеен в первый день, не так, как улыбалась всего пару минут назад, выглядывая из дверного проема. совсем по-новому.

 

лалиса улыбается и становится похожа на лисицу-кумихо.

у чеён от этих улыбок что-то переворачивается в подреберье; непослушным ртом она складывает:

\- последнее, конечно. кто еще тут разминается.

у лалисы все еще лицо почти чужое, лисье. нутро почему-то пробирает холодом, когда она говорит:

\- ага. точно. два-ноль твои, чеёна.

игра потом как-то не клеится, и они расходятся гораздо раньше обычного. и к лучшему: дома чеён долго возится с супом, едва не пересаливает, соскальзывает на палец, нарезая лук.

ночью мама спит на удивление крепко, а сама чеён ворочается, и на рассвете слушает, как уходит дедушка, и даже часами после. ненадолго засыпает под утро, чтобы проснуться в поту и с зашедшимся сердцем.

ей снится лалиса с холодным синим лицом.

 

****

-

чеён подхватывает простуду и оказывается отрезанной от круговорота своей привычной рутины: мама усаживает ее в их комнате, вручив пакет с пластинками таблеток и гулко бьющимися друг о дружку пузырьками микстур; говорит: бабушке сейчас только заразиться от тебя не хватает.

и так чеён остается один на один с медикаментозной вонью, от которой убегала последние два с лишним месяца. не один на один, на самом деле, наверное. чеён уже давно не одна. посещает смешная мысль выбраться из дома через окно и босой сбежать к лалисе в доки, а там будь что будет. никаких лекарств. 

потом в груди шевелится что-то неприятное, липкое: нет.

не нужно лалисы сейчас, не хочется.

не то, чтобы что-то случилось, напротив, ничего, совсем ничего не произошло с позавчерашнего вечера, когда они играли в глупую игру, заученную чеён на вечеринках школьных друзей в мёльбурне. когда лалиса сказала вещи, от которых внутри чеён все съежилось, сжалось в крошечный нервный ком. когда стало непонятно и беспричинно жутко. 

на следующий день все казалось нереальным, словно только внутри головы могло родиться такое: и этот странный, необжитый дом, и лисьи хитрые улыбки, и страшные, страшные слова. вечером они снова сидели вдвоем на вышке, соприкасаясь коленями, сплетаясь в единое целое, и снова дышалось легко, а в груди очнулось, ожило то теплое, что чеён бережно хранит все это время.

чеён весь день проводит в постели, удивляясь, как давно не разрешала себе просто замереть в одной точке, ни о чем не думая и никуда не торопясь. за стенами что-то происходит, слышны голоса, шлепанье босых ног по паркету, и тут же, от окна, словно с другого полюса - шум моря, вязкий, мягкий. чеён в нежном падении идет ко дну, и вокруг все постепенно, словно вслед за движением идущей по кругу ручки, темнеет, стихает, умирает.

просыпается чеён резко, от фантомного ощущения падения, холодом мазнувшего где-то в подреберье. комната ходит ходуном первые пару секунд, словно подхваченная волнами, а затем замирает. синие сумерки путаются в тюли. дом молчит: видно, бабушка с мамой дремлют, слышен только какой-то мерный, прерывистый звук. чеён вертит головой, понимает: от окна. приходится опустить босые, непослушные ступни на пол, поднять себя на ноги. 

лалиса смотрит снизу вверх: чуть размытая оконным стеклом и густым сумраком. улыбается, поднимая ладонь, чтобы продемонстрировать горстку декоративных шариков. кидает еще один.

чеён приходится поднять оконную раму.

\- что это? - двигает подбородком в сторону сжатой в кулак ладони.

лалиса улыбается - широко, как умеет.

\- привезли в магазин ерунды всякой, вроде как для украшения садиков под окнами. - шея у нее совсем белая в вороте темной толстовки. - привет.

\- привет.

молчат, пока лалиса бережно ссыпает шарики в карман-кенгуру.

\- не хочешь пойти прогуляться? - спрашивает. - можем по берегу походить. волны сегодня красивые очень, тебе бы вблизи посмотреть.

\- я болею, - говорит чеён чужим каким-то ртом. - сегодня постельный режим и все такое.

улыбка стекает с лица лалисы, превращаясь в короткое движение уголком рта. лалиса прячет руки вслед за шариками - в карман. пожимает плечами. лалиса говорит: точно. говорит: не болей.

\- ладно. - снова двигает плечами, как в дурацком танце, - все равно было здорово тебя увидеть, что ли. и ты смотри, скоро лето начнется, будет не так приятно гулять.

чеён не выдерживает - прыскает. говорит:

\- на море - и не приятно гулять летом?

\- ну я же знаю, вот и говорю! - лалиса словно перенимает ее улыбку. отходит от окна, медленно и спиной вперед и все так же держа руки в кармане. - лечись хорошенько. можно я тебя еще завтра проведаю?

чеён говорит: конечно. говорит: можешь даже прийти через дверь.

\- там видно будет.

из еще одного провала на сон чеён выкарабкивается в еще более шатком состоянии. подходит к окну, перебирая ногами, которые рискуют вот-вот подвести, согнувшись в коленях. все до единого дома закрыли сонные глаза глухими ставнями. дома лалисы отсюда не видно, но и он наверняка погружен во тьму.

чеён пробегается по медикаментам, приютившимся на стуле у дивана, как на прикроватной тумбочке. принимает микстуру, отсчитывает таблетки. мамы в комнате нет, и часы возмущенно тараторят-тикают, указывая на время - всем давно пора спать. в щель под дверь пробивается поток света и чеён опасливо выглядывает в коридор. все спокойно, просто деда на кухне.

чеён осторожно заглядывает на кухню, боясь вдруг нарушить филигранную тишину, спокойствие одиночества, в которых порой обнаруживает дедушку. но тут - ничего. тут дедушка, такой, каким всегда бывает после сложного дня - хмурый и молчаливый, сидит посреди голого стола и спиной к сваленной в раковину горе посуды, в омуте собственных мыслей и окруженный фортом в несколько пустых пивных банок.

чеён отодвигает стул, садится напротив. дедушка косится, подперев подбородок худой, сморщенной рукой, но ничего не говорит. а потом чеён сама начинает задавать вопросы: как дела на работе, какое сегодня было море. дедушка отмахивается слабо дрожащей ладонью.

\- не хочу сейчас говорить, чеёна.

\- почему?

дедушка сгибается еще сильнее, округуляясь в знак вопроса худой спиной, и чеён вдруг со странной отчетливостью видит в нем пожилого человека. не сказочника, не весельчака, не кремень - остаточные образы, унесенные из детства. наконец, медленно, раздельно, словно выталкивая из себя каждое слово, заговаривает.

\- нехорошо дела идут, и все хуже и хуже от недели к неделе. бабушке твоей сейчас лучше, чем в начале весны, но это не по-настоящему, так не бывает. сама скоро увидишь. если кому-то так резко полегчало без видимых причин, то ничего хорошего не жди.

чеён перенимает его позу, тоже становится, как большой вопросительный знак. и так и сидят вдвоем еще смутно ощущаемое долго: два немых вопроса, разделенных метром столешницы. чеён не хочется говорить: у нас все будет хорошо. деда умный, сам знает. знает и побольше чеён, как будто каждое утро в море уплывает не за рыбой, а чтобы то ему шелестом волн нашептывало секреты вселенной.

чеён находит в своей голове лучшее, что может.

\- чаю будешь, деда?

дедушка щурится на нее, потом рот тоже как-то так неспешно растягивает в улыбке, которая не покидает его на протяжении всей жизни и которую чеён так любит - хитрой, неширокой. распрямляется из знака вопроса, становится ровный, прямой, сильный, как восклицание. давай чаю, говорит.

чеён ставит на плиту блестящий (бесспорно ее стараниями) чайник, лезет в шкаф с посудой, стараясь не греметь кружками, подлезает к дедушке под руку, чтобы забрать пивные банки. дедушка все это время молча смотрит на нее, постепенно оживая, приходя в себя, становясь собой. как будто подсдувшуюся резиновую лодку подключили к трубке с кислородом.

садятся пить, синхронно обжигают рты. дедушка говорит: море хорошее, чеёна. жалко, ты не плаваешь.

\- стала бы рыбачить, как я, может и неплохо получалось бы.

\- да я даже обычной лодкой управлять не умею, ты же знаешь.

дедушка говорит: ничего удивительного - такая худая. настоящим морским ветром унесло бы за борт на раз.

\- ничего не унесло бы, - бурчит чеён в отбрызгивающуюся горячим чашку.

\- унесло бы. мы таким как ты юнгам по гире на каждую ногу привязываем.

\- ну деда.

молчат еще полчашки, но молчат уютно, по-хорошему, чеён так любит: каждый в своих мыслях. из приоткрытой форточки льется стрекот ночных насекомых и отдаленный плеск волн. ничего, никого лишнего.

а потом чеён решается:

\- деда, а как давно лалиса на острове живет?

дедушка замирает над чашкой, снова сощуривается, сам весь превращается в один орган памяти, огромный компьютер ростом с человека: морщит смуглый лоб, уточняя.

\- это та подружка твоя, что ли?

\- ну да.

дедушка чешет шею, дергает сам себя за нос - вспоминает, потом, наконец, останавливается и вдруг произносит:

\- да как будто бы всегда и жила, чеёна. что за вопросы?

чеён теперь сама улыбается - ему его же хитрющей улыбкой (по семейному праву наследования).

\- ну вот, не помнишь, значит, так и скажи. 

дедушка обижается: все я помню, и получше, чем ты.

\- говорю: всегда здесь была, как ты, как я, как все семьи в этой деревне. как родилась, так вот и живет, наверное. чего тебе здесь непонятно.

чеён впервые в жизни ловит дедушкину память на ошибке, на досадной оплошности. придвигается к столу ближе, улыбается, говорит:

\- ну ты чего. вот смотри, она живет в крайнем к морю доме, а когда я была маленькая, там жила женщина, у которой мы все время покупали специи. 

дедушка замирает, поднеся чашку к губам. так и не отхлебнув, ставит обратно на блюдце. 

\- и правда, - говорит.

\- ну что? забыл? правда ведь забыл?

дедушка не успевает расстроиться: все еще замерший, удивленный, опутанный своими мыслями.

\- видно, и правда забыл. как странно.

потом повторяет еще раз: как странно. и говорит вдруг, словно резко очнувшись от минутного сна:

\- вы бы не плавали на ту сторону острова. нехорошее это место, не нужно там гулять. теперь еще и эта история - бедный, бедный мальчик.

деда снова сдувается, складывается, совсем как полчаса назад.

чеён пробует осторожно:

\- деда, - говорит. - я знаю, ты там надумал чего-то. я вижу. ты что-то понял и молчишь, как всегда. расскажи мне - только мне, - ладно? а я никому - честно-честно.

дедушка смотрит на нее - вмиг усталый, старый, грустный.

и ничего не говорит.

 

****

-

лампа дневного света у стеллажей с печеньем мигает с каким-то предсмертным шипением - перед началом смены лалиса и чеён вместе ходят в управление, чтобы написать просьбу о замене.

на обратном пути лалиса дважды и коротко целует чеён своим холодным ртом, зачем-то прикрыв их губы своей тоненькой ладонью, как будто случайному прохожему, встреться он им, от этого стало бы менее очевидно, чем они тут заняты.

лалиса почти закончила школьную программу учебников по географии, и теперь знает, что такое австралия, может даже рассказать что-нибудь про мёльбурн или про бедственное положение аборигенов. в вечерние смены, когда посетителей совсем нет, они с чеён сидят вдвоем за стойкой, стукаясь коленями, и штурмуют страницы. лалиса говорит, легонько дергая края юбки чеён: вот закончим географию, а потом что?

\- а потом еще столько всего, что я хочу тебе показать, рассказать.

вот-вот, вот-вот, вот-вот. еще немного осталось - и бабушка выздоровеет, и приедет папа, и сделает нам радио, и будет лето. совсем немного. потерпи.

ближе к ночи, когда лалиса берется заполнять отчетности за неделю, чеён от нечего делать уходит выставлять товар на едва освободившиеся полки. шумные, дутые пачки печенья отправляются к своим пузатым собратьям, упаковки сока - в стройные шеренги, растет плотный строй прозрачных коробок с зубными щетками, подцепленные на длинные, крючковатые держатели.

само собой лезет в голову (чеён почти сознательно пыталась об этом не вспоминать и не думать; как и все тут -делать вид, что ничего не произошло), как сынхён бродил здесь, кривлялся, вечно брал одно и то же печенье. как они ругались с лалисой, и чеён каждый раз ретировалась расставлять товар, чтобы только не слушать.

кто бы знал, что можно тосковать и по этому. кто бы только знал.

чеён выглядывает из-за стеллажа. лалиса сидит, склонившись над стойкой, как ребенок, водит пальцем по строчкам, шевелит губами. (от отсутствия навыка всегда читает почти вслух.) хорошая, милая. у чеён в груди что-то невообразимо тянет - и по-дурацки так, и не поймешь, почему: все ведь здорово у них.

\- не умеешь ты ходить на руках, - говорит вдруг чеён.

(говорит, и сама не понимает: что.)

лалиса поднимает голову от бухгалтерской книжки: а?

чеён говорит по инерции: что, не помнишь? а я вот помню.

лалиса ей улыбается - и правда не помнит, наверное. тянет руку вперед.

\- не стой там одна. посиди со мной. тебе скучно, наверное. вот погоди, я с этой штукой расправлюсь, и займемся чем-нибудь.

чеён говорит: да нет, не скучно. подходит к стойке, оказывается прямо напротив лалисы. думает: я же знаю, ты все сроки своих отчетностей завалила, потому что была со мной сутки напролет.

лалиса еще несколько минут читает с упрямым усердием, так, что ей хочется срочно помочь, уберечь от букв и строк. чеён знает: не стоит. обидится.

лалиса вдруг останавливается полуслове, поднимает голову. смотрит внимательно.

\- чеён-а, о чем задумалась?

чеён теряется и сквозь почти минуту тишины выуживает из оказавшейся вмиг пустой головы не случайные мысли, а то, о чем думалось последние пару недель.

\- слушай, а не хочешь снова на ту часть острова сплавать?

лалиса ничего не отвечает. кусает свои огромные губы, снова обращает голову к бумагам, не начиная читать. чеён глядит на ее макушку сверху вниз еще неизмеримо долгое время, пока лалиса не говорит вдруг:

\- зачем? что там делать? особенно после всего этого?

\- а тебе не интересно посмотреть, как там все сейчас? ты эти места знаешь, а полицейские, которые с земли приплывали, - нет. может, мы нашли бы что-нибудь важное. понимаешь что-нибудь, что помогло бы.

лалиса вдруг хмыкает, почти прервав поток слов. поворачивает к чеён голову, подперев ее ладонью.

\- я не заговаривала с тобой на эту тему, потому что мне казалось, что ты слишком потрясена всем тем, что случилось. 

\- так и есть, - говорит чеён, ведя пальцами по столешнице, - но шок прошел, что ли. не знаю, как объяснить. не могу ничего делать, не могу спать. все мысли вокруг одного: что они могли упустить? а что-то ведь упустили, правда? не нашли никаких зацепок, совсем ничего - а так не бывает, так просто не может быть, когда человек. умер.

\- не говори это.

\- почему?

\- просто не говори и все. - лалиса морщит свой чудесный нос. - мне не нравится.

чеён думает: почему.

\- ладно. забудь. уже поздно, я пойду, наверное.

наверное, они бы поругались единственный раз в жизни, если бы чеён не ушла. лалиса еще что-то говорит ей в спину, подожди, что ли, но потом дверь с негромким хлопком отрезает от чеён все звуки - остается только неизменное: море, цикады, шелест крон деревьев.

вон прачечная. так хорошо помнится, как сынхён стоял там и курил, и смеялся своим ужасным белозубым ртом.

внутри сидит какая-то нервозность, словно что-то мучительно не так, а как задумаешься: что не так? то черт его разберет. что неверно в окружающей реальности? где паззл не сходится? если бы только дедушка не упрямился и не молчал. 

но чеён к нему больше с расспросами не приходит. он устал, он тоскует и без того. да и дедушка ненавидит повторять что бы то ни было дважды, даже отказы.

той ночью чеён почти не спит, и за спешным утренним кофе чувствует, как ее нервозность разрастается в огромную дыру где-то в животе. приглушенная паника или предчувствие - все не то. бабушке становится сильно хуже в считанные дни, и чеён полуосознанно вяжет с этим свои ощущения. день чеён снова превращается в ленту шарманки, ручка которой вращается с чудовищной быстротой: сон, помощь, дом, помощь, дом, дом, дом.

в какой-то из этих вечеров чеён выходит подышать на крыльцо, как не делала уже очень давно, и совершенно отчетливо вдруг понимает, куда именно ее влечет, и почему. что ей нужно сделать, что ее мучит, ее, ее, ее, и больше, кажется, никого на этом чертовом острове, в этой чертовой вселенной. это будет ключевое слово в кроссворде, центр майнд-карты; от этого разойдутся все ответы, все первопричины. станет понятно, отчего все так, как оно есть.

чеён все кажется, что что-то важное - вот, оно, на самых кончиках пальцев, прозрачное, еле ощутимое, но абсолютно точно существующее. как будто разгадка всего этого чудовищного ребуса, составленного нагромождением вопросов - совсем рядом, стоит только открыть глаза.

и чеён крадет лодку.

раньше она принадлежала сынхёну и почти все время простаивала в доках по скидке в полцены за место. теперь ее выволокли на берег чуть поодаль от деревни, не зная, куда деть. снова мучительно вызванивали родителей на большой земле. те обещали приехать за лодкой, но на остров так и не вернулись.

корма холодит ладони. лодка неохотно спускается по склону из травы в песок, и оттуда, через еще большие усилия, по прямой, к морю. спущенное на воду судно едва не переворачивается, когда чеён неуклюже в него забирается, попутно вымокнув чуть ли не по пояс. вдруг становится запоздало страшно - за раскрытие кощунственной для любого взгляда со стороны кражи, страшно, что поймают, вытащат, выволокут, что всё-всё узнают. чеён хватается за весла - на первых порах просто, чтобы двигаться, чтобы что-то делать, чтобы не стоять на месте. грести получается плохо - лодку кружит на месте, вода не слушается, ладони уже очень скоро начинают болеть, в мышцах чувствуется нарастающая боль. после нескольких странных и страшных кругов судно удается выровнять, и чеён берет курс на скрытую за поворотом часть острова. плывется медленно и сложно, ошметки волн то и дело перепрыгивают через бортик и мажут холодом по ногам чеён.

вот он - кусок острова, чуть выступающий по сравнению с остальной береговой линией; часть земли, куда и-за заросших троп не добраться иначе, как по морю. чеён по неосторожности врезается в крутой склон, находит знакомый уже крюк и не без труда швартуется: узел выходит совсем не такой ловкий, как у дедушки или лалисы, сохранность лодки остается под вопросом, но на это нет времени, нет времени, нет времени.

она рвет джинсы на коленях, пока забирается вверх.

это все неважно.

на это нет времени.

выход к обрыву все такой же темный, зеленый, неприветливый. по высокой траве проходит волна ветра. чеён вспоминает было, как в тот день так же стояла здесь на четвереньках, но вовремя осекается: нет времени на это. поднимается, выпрямляется, глядит дальше, глубже, в лесную черную пасть.

дыра в животе по краям растет еще больше.

что искать? что она может тут найти? следы обуви до самого песчаного склона скроет трава; в поисках орудия убийства полицейские тут и так перетрясли каждый сантиметр. все, что чеён знает о расследованиях, она знает из сериала нбс о серийном убийце с совершенно невозможной головой.

здесь плохо одной, здесь страшно одной. но это не страшнее, чем не делать ничего вообще; не страшнее, чем лежать без сна ночами и думать тревожное, необъяснимое, нелогичное.

чеён делает на пробу пару шагов. мягко. тихо - трава сглатывает звуки без остатка. в такую можно уронить что-нибудь крохотное, и не найдешь потом, если будешь просто перетряхивать травинки одну за другой, а не разглядывать внимательно, что мелькает в зеленых нитях у носков твоей обуви. 

чеён, смотря вниз, проходит еще дальше. если подумать, то ни у кого, кто был здесь ни до полиции, ни после, не было достаточно времени на тщательный осмотр, не было спокойного сердца и отсутствия внутреннего желания бежать - у чеён есть. в необъяснимой надежде она медленно ходит туда-сюда по выходу к обрыву и до самых деревьев, всматриваясь в траву под ногами. натыкается на поросль слипшихся воедино кустарников и принимается раздвигать колючиве ветви. это немного, это невозможно, но если это единственное, что чеён может сделать, то так нужно.

веток много. в нос бьет странный, смутно знакомый запах. уже встреченный где-то однажды особый серовато-бесцветный оттенок белого в просветах между листвой.

чеён видит. что-то.

чеён уже видела нечто такое.

чеён посещает странное чувство дежа вю, когда она, как со стороны, слышит собственный крик.

опустевшими глазницами на нее смотрит череп с налипшими остатками гнилой плоти. наполовину увязший в траве, забросанный обломанными ветками, серый скелет, цепь костей, сложенная в какой-то спящей позе.

этого не может быть - так просто не бывает, не бывает два раза подряд, не может это все время быть чеён, почему чеён, почему, почему, почему. чеён разворачивается и бежит, не глядя под ноги - едва не скатывается кубарем с обрыва, не чувствует боли, ничего не чувствует, всюду чудятся мертвецы, всюду видится мертвый, изодранный сынхён, всюду видятся кости.

кажется, она кричит все то время, пока онемевшими ладонями не с первой попытки отвязывает лодку от торчащего тонкой лапой крюка, пока гребет, ничего не видя, пока не вываливается из лодки на берег - но чеён потом не помнит ничего из этого, она не может сказать наверняка.

не помня себя, залетает в дом и непослушными руками запирается на все замки, словно то, _что_ она нашла у обрыва, в жуткой погоне бежит следом, словно может бежать следом.

в ванной ее сильно и громко тошнит. чеён выкручивает оба крана до упора, пока не слышится вдруг, будто мама барабанит в дверь. кажется. у мамы послеобеденный сон в возмещение ночному, мама спит, мама спит, мама спит.

почему-то страшно смотреть в зеркало.

что-то произошло. что произошло?

все будет нормально.

как же страшно одной.

чеён вываливается из ванной и, слабо конролируя собственной тело, идет на кухню, стараясь никого не разбудить. где-то за стопкой расписных пиал было успокоительное, где же, где же, а.

ну вот.

пара белых кружков падает на подрагивающую ладонь.

все будет нормально.

чеён никого не разбудит, никуда не выйдет из этого дома в страшную вселенную, чеён будет сидеть на кухне и пить чай, и ждать дедушку, и он скажет, что нужно делать.

все. будет.

 

****

-

он приходит раньше обычного, но все-таки позже того момента, когда сонная мама влетает в кухню и сбивчиво говорит: бабушке плохо, принеси воды, помоги, помоги, помоги. и чеён несет, в любимой бабушкиной чашке, в спешке расплескав половину по дороге.

а потом бежит - так же быстро, как несколько часов назад - по пыльной тропинке вверх, до крошечных административных домиков, до медпункта и что-то объясняет, что-то говорит своим-чужим ртом.

в собственный дом дедушке приходится проталкиваться, приходится лавировать меж соседей, в спину охотно объясняющих, что стряслось, приходится пройти сквозь распахнутую настежь дверь, приходится обнаружить бабушку, всю опутанную проводами, окруженную всем медицинским персоналом острова в составе четырех человек. приходится потом сидеть на табурете, тут же, в комнате, в рабочей, рыбацкой одежде слушать, что нужна госпитализация, нужны условия, нужен постоянный профессиональный присмотр.

приходится сидеть и кивать раз за разом.

и ничего, ничего, ничего не говорить.

совсем к вечеру, к сумеркам, бабушка перестает хрипеть на каждом вдохе, перестает разговаривать и звать неизвестных чеён людей, и отходит к мирному сну.

комната заполняется общим на всех облегченным выдохом.

тихонько уходят на кухню, раскладывают документы, папки, снимают очки и белые халаты, рассаживают себя по стульям. крошечная мама ходит взад-вперед по тесной кухне, натыкаясь на услужливо подставляющиеся углы, пока ее мягко, но твердо не усаживают рядом с дедушкой.

вода гулко капает из крана в холодную раковину; на улице неразделимо гомонят люди. в кухне стоит, не осядая: вы все-таки подумайте о госпитализации. это нужно, в данном случае это правда нужно. мама медленно, как сквозь сон, переводит взгляд на чеён, вдруг охает, впервые за все это время замечая ее по-настоящему со всей перепачканной и попорченной одеждой, говорит:

\- что с тобой? а ну быстро в душ.

и чеён идет, и только стянув наполовину футболку, вспоминает, что с ней сегодня произошло. что она должна была рассказать.

было ли это на самом деле?

после всего, что случилось с бабушкой днем и вечером, после въедливого как никогда запаха лекарств, утро, лодка, ветви, сплетшиеся над страшным, отвратительным, кажутся каким-то кошмарным, сумбурным сном.

из того, в чем чеён твердо уверена - только содранные колени.

а дедушка. какой он был грустный сегодня и какой напуганный. и все спрашивал: как? куда?

чеён ступает в холодную душевую кабину. система тяжело кряхтит, прежде чем соглашается уступить немного воды.

она не скажет ему. не сегодня. не сейчас. сейчас это просто невозможно.

она не скажет лалисе, потому что. потому что поплыла на ту часть острова, не обговорив этого с ней. потому что сказать лалисе - это по какой-то причине все равно, что явиться на суд с повинной. особенно, если никакого преступления не совершал. потому что с лалисой какой-то разлад в последнее время, и все не так, и все не то, и чеён ничего не хочется, и мороз по коже от гляделок и тощих ладоней в ее собственных.

чеён выходит из ванной в затихший дом. медики ушли, входная дверь закрыта, никаких разговоров. с кухни слышно потрескивание, какой-то приглушенный грохот. чеён подходит ближе, останавливается в дверном проеме. мама греет ужин. кастрюли чуть подскакивают на огне. дедушка тут же - сидит, скрючившись над столом в самый печальный свой вопросительный знак.

чеён расскажет ему завтра вечером. завтра вечером, когда он вернется из моря. завтра вечером, когда они решат, что делать с госпитализацией бабушки. завтра вечером, когда из разрозненных вспышек-лоскутов в своей голове чеён сможет собрать логическую последовательность событий.

пока они помолчат втроем. и будут думать вместе - слишком много нерешенного осталось вокруг.

в короткой уже совсем по-летнему ночи чеён мерещится всякое. она засыпает под утро и с мало осознаваемым желанием проснуться в чьей-то чужой жизни.

 

****

-

день - картонный, короткий, душный. место рядом с чеён на софе пустует, пузатая подушка лежит нетронутым треугольником. чеён опускает ноги на пол, вдруг разглядывает комнату, как будто видит впервые, думая, думая, думая. как там, что там. что нужно делать, когда ты абсолютно бесполезен.

страшно браться за дверную ручку. страшно выходить в долгий коридор и прислушиваться к отсутствию звуков.

дверь в бабушкину комнату открыта нараспашку. у дивана, сильно согнув худую спину, сидит мама. она поворачивает спрятанное в ладонях лицо на звук шагов чеён. глядит недолго молча в ответ на “доброе утро”, а потом вдруг говорит усталым шепотом:

\- мы решили, что увезем ее завтра с паромом.

хорошо, говорит чеён.

\- сегодня нужно будет собрать все вещи и лекарства. дедушка вернется пораньше.

хорошо, говорит чеён. хорошо, мам.

чеён ведет себя в ванную, умывается, выкрутив кран с холодной до упора, приводит себя в порядок. они собирают вещи. у нее нет никаких других дел. ничего не произошло и не происходит, ничего не может произойти, пока они собираются на паром. пока приходится подскакивать на месте от каждого неровно громкого звука из бабушкиной комнаты.

днем, пока маме удается заснуть на пару часов, чеён привычно занята приготовлением пищи. приходится прикидывать, что завтра приготовить такого, чтобы можно было взять с собой и оставить маме в больницу к бабушке.

в спальне, разинув пасти, стоят два пустых чемодана.

на днях папа вернется в корею, и станет полегче, наверное. бабушка быстро пойдет на поправку в больнице. мама сможет спать. только дедушку некому будет кормить ужином, когда он останется здесь на острове один. главное только, чтобы не ушел от людей в море навсегда. чтобы не сожрала тоска одного в пустом доме. лалиса тоже один на один со своим пространством - с отключенным от сети холодильником, с новой посудой, с пыльной кроватью. может, им было бы хорошо переждать вместе этот неопределенный отрезок времени, пока бабушка не пройдет полную диагностику, пока они не решат, что им делать дальше, пока чеён не вернется на остров.

чеён вспоминает, как сынхён тоже всегда возвращался на остров, пока возвращаться не пришлось за ним. чеён думает о мертвом теле в буреломах на необитаемой части острова. чеён не может произнести ни слова даже внутри собственной головы. нужно сказать кому-то. кому-то сказать нужно. комутосказать. нужно ли?

противно и мерно капает вода из сломанного крана.

память тасует в голове все увиденное вчера: туда-сюда-обратно, воспоминания коротко вырываются на поверхность двадцать пятым кадром, но это все. чеён думает, что ей это приснилось. было бы так хорошо, если бы это ей приснилось. проверять не хочется. проверять нет сил. проверять страшно.

одной.

лалисе не скажет, дедушке не скажет, потому что слова застревают комьями в глотке, потому что слишком хорошо помнит и ни с чем теперь не спутает цвет мертвой кожи, потому что была вдвоем с. и больше никого на всю вселенную, и деревня, и люди - все исчезло, стерлось, было сметено и разбито в щепки.

вспоминается потом еще, как медленно отчаливал паром с сынхёном и его родителями на борту. как будто память пошла трещинами, и теперь наружу под давлением льет вся эта весна. шорткат, нарезка - чего только не было, чего бы не было - только бы, только бы, только бы.

у чеён как раз закипает рыбный суп, когда в оконное стекло что-то дважды и коротко бьется. белая рама урезает все внешнее ровно до темной макушки и широкого лба, поднятой кверху ладони, размахивающей:

привет.

сквозь скрип потяжелевших от времени ручек, сквозь незначительные пару десятков сантиметров лалиса глядит на чеён снизу вверх, улыбаясь. совсем, как обычно, или, может, немного нервно, в своей манере передразнивая чеён.

чеён впервые с самого утра разлепляет губы. говорит:

\- что-то случилось?

\- что-то должно случиться?

на лалисе - широкие и не по размеру шорты, неаккуратно заправленная в них бежевая рубашка болтается на плечах, и руки лалисы теребят ворот.

\- ничего, - говорит чеён. - нет, ничего.

(не говорит про бабушку, не говорит про отъезд. не говорит про еще одно мертвое тело.)

(не говорит ничего по-настоящему важного.)

(и они молчат чудовищное долго.)

лалиса поднимает руку к окну. встав на цыпочки, дотягивается до ладоней чеён, сложенных на оконной раме, осторожно гладит указательным пальцем.

\- пойдем на вышку заберемся. пожалуйста. там сейчас хорошо - полежим.

чеён смотрит на ее укрытое последним солнцем лицо, на ее худые пальцы. думает, может, правда что-то не так. со всей этой весной, с этой деревней, со всем, что происходит. может быть, она вот-вот проснется в собственной кровати в и большом доме в пригороде мёльбурна. и в ее голове уже через несколько часов не останется ничего обо всем этом.

чеён говорит (и для этого почему-то приходится убрать свои руки на подоконник):

\- слушай, у меня сейчас правда совсем-совсем нет времени. бабушке сильно хуже. я нужна дома.

а внутри - странно и спутанно, внутри - узелок-торнадо из тех, которые она раньше рисовала на полях школьных тетрадей. чеён думает: я расскажу ей, что нашла вчера, и все станет на свои места. чеён думает: не покидай дом, не ходи, не нужно.

а лалиса после заминки забирает свою ладонь. сжимает в кулак. говорит:

\- пожалуйста, пойдем. это очень важно для меня сейчас.

говорит: мне очень нужно, чтобы ты была рядом.

а чеён.

чеён не может настойчиво говорить “нет” лалисе.

чеён тоже очень нужно

(быть рядом).

 

****

-

после долгого ливня ночью и минутных дождей днем вечер выдается холодный и мокрый. чеён приходится искать где-то в уже приготовленных на сбор вещах свои армейские ботинки. лалиса сама зашнуровывает их на ней и гладит пониже колена, интересуясь: не туго?

конечно, нет.

чеён отчего-то медлит в коридоре, то думая, стоит ли разбудить маму, чтобы предупредить об уходе, то прикидывая что делать с едой, оставшейся на плите. лалиса терпеливо ждет за дверью, но как только чеён ступает за порог, крепко берет ее за руку. говорит: пойдем скорее. мы торопимся.

едва укрывшаяся пасмурным вечером деревня встречает их молча, глядит пустыми глазами еще темных в ранних сумерках окон. совсем скоро один за другим начнут возвращаться лодки из свинцового моря, зажгутся рыжим несколько фонарей на всю длинную улицу, за тонкими стенами домов завозятся зашумят люди, семьи соберутся за ужином. но это потом, а пока - только отдаленный, тихий шелест моря и медленно темнеющее небо.

лалиса крепко держит за руку чеён, пока ведет вниз по опасно размытой дождями тропе. с моря веет последней весенней прохладой, а лалиса вдруг круто заворачивает с рыхлого берега в темные доки.

пока она выталкивает лодку к спуску, чеён растерянно бродит рядом. спрашивает:

\- почему мы идем не на вышку?

\- сначала нам нужно в одно очень важное место. я должна тебе кое-что показать.

лалиса почти комично суетится, пока усаживает чеён в лодку и запрыгивает сама, и все это как-то чудовищно мимо, мимо, мимо всей ситуации в огромной ее полноте. и чеён сидит, изо всех сил вцепившись в перекладинку сидения, отрешенно смотрит на белое лицо лалисы, пока они отдаляются от деревни во все более сгущающиеся сумерки, в темноту. море шумит вокруг, море дрожит, неспокойное - к ночи наверняка опять разойдется до больших волн.

\- я здесь часто бываю, ты сама знаешь, - беззаботно начинает лалиса, опутывая веревкой уже столь знакомый чеён швартовочный крюк. помогает встать на крутой берег, придерживая за руки. - у всех есть свои секреты, у всех есть то, что никому не нужно рассказывать. как считаешь? ну давай. пойдем.

и - сама ведет чеён за руку, уцепившись не за ладонь даже, а за запястье. твердо взбирается наверх, тянет за собой чеён, пока та отрешенно глядит на следы, которые их обувь оставляет на сырой после дождя земле.

вдвоем, синхронно оглядываются по сторонам. берег - такой же, каким чеён его запомнила в те два раза, что здесь была, укутан в сумерки, в темноту. скоро ночь опустится на остров и видимость здесь, вдали ото всех искусственных источников света, станет совсем никакая. возможно, они даже не найдут свою лодку. кроны деревьев шелестят, вторя морю, подчиняясь ветру. звук кажется еще глубже, еще объемнее, чем был днем и чем мог бы быть - невольно и бесконтрольно замираешь, чтобы прислушаться. это все - минутная заминка. потом лалиса снова крепко ухватывается за запястье чеён, чтобы продолжить двигаться в какой-то непонятной, немотивированной стремительности.

\- в какой-то момент сынхён просто сказал мне: я видел, как после вечерней смены ты не пошла домой, а залезла в лодку и поплыла на ту сторону. стал спрашивать, что такого в этом месте. стал спрашивать, что я здесь делаю одна.

лалиса вдруг останавливается, замерев, так, что чеён едва не налетает на нее.

продолжает, но немного тише и с большим усилием.

\- это было примерно месяц назад. он тогда сел в лодку и тайком поплыл за мной. а когда я поняла это, было уже поздно - для нас обоих.

она делает еще несколько шагов ближе к деревьям, к темной, шумной дыре в пространстве. чеён остается на месте. чеён говорит:

\- я не знаю, почему не задаю вопросов.

лалиса останавливается у самого порога тени, там, где ее видно едва-едва. не поворачиваясь, бормочет:

\- я так испугалась, что он расскажет кому-нибудь. я бы не выдержала, если бы он рассказал тебе.

у чеён внутри ворочаются циркулярные пилы, когда она складывает два и два, когда кусочки паззла выстраиваются в единую картину. она хочет сказать что-то своим непослушным ртом, но. лалиса всхлипывает - как короткий шелест воды. поворачивает голову чуть-чуть, глядит из-за плеча.

\- ты прости меня, говорит лалиса. снова, как в тот раз, когда все началось, когда у них все по-настоящему началось. - я не хотела, чтобы так получилось. чтобы все так закончилось.

чеён приходится сделать несколько шагов к ней, в темноту. сказать: мне не нравится додумывать. расскажи все целиком. объясни мне.

лалиса поворачивается. долго и тяжело смотрит на чеён, а потом неторопливо раскрывает рот.

\- я слышала тебя вчера.

чеён не говорит: что?

чеён не находит слов.

чеён вмиг и бесповоротно становится страшно, как в детстве было страшно, когда ловили на шалости вроде поедания запретного печенья из банки на самой верхней полке серванта.

чеён хочет сказать: ты что же ты, как же ты, но лалисе и вовсе не нужны эти вопросы. она говорит:

\- я была здесь вчера, чеён. я была здесь, когда ты пришла.

говорит: 

\- ты меня видела, чеён.

лалиса неспешно подходит к тем самым зарослям, к тому самому кусту, хватается за те самые ветви с широкими листьями-тайниками - небрежно, привычно, без осторожностей. поднимает, отгибает. говорит:

\- это мое, чеён. это - я.

чеён говорит: подожди. говорит сквозь сжатые губы и сама себя не слышит: подожди.

о чем ты говоришь?

чеён запоздало и как будто со стороны чувствует, как подкашиваются ноги. лицо лалисы - светлое пятно в загустевших сумерках - двоится, троится, кружится, меняется местами с небом, морем, лесом. подожди, говорит чеён. мне нужно сесть. мне нужна опора. мне нужно за что-то зацепиться, мне нужно...

из груди по всему телу что-то бьет взрывной волной и потом, остаточно, к голове, закладывает уши, путает мысли.

а потом - ничего.

мягкая, густая мгла.

 

****

-

задыхаться больно, очень больно. как будто в груди что-то взорвалось, и все, что под кожей, дернуло, распустило на тонкие нитки.

я тогда здорово наглоталась воды.

как мне тебе объяснить все это, если я и сама себе толком не расскажу по-человечьи: что, как и почему сделало все это возможным. но говорить буду, пока еще ворочается подобие языка, пока думается, пока я для тебя в большей степени человек, чем чудовище - пока у меня есть время.

я не знаю, сколько лет прошло. там, откуда я родом, все было тогда совсем по-другому, не как на фотографиях в твоем учебнике географии. я тоже жила в деревне. еды было мало, прибрежные воды грязные, никакой работы. а у отца напополам с соседом была большая, хорошая лодка, и они уходили рыбачить на несколько месяцев к ряду, далеко на восток. в северной части желтого моря тогда было несколько крошечных китайских портов, где можно было хорошо продать рыбу. любую, понимаешь, о чем я? и папа с соседом, совладельцем лодки, плавали. по пути тоже рыбачили, продавая улов в попадающихся дальше мелких портах. чуть только я выросла - стали брать с собой. так и плавали несколько лет, пока однажды в порту недалеко от лидао не обнаружили серьезную поломку. в доках ремонт оценили на недели работы, но пришлось задержаться. в то время, пока мы ждали, я стала сама возить небольшие грузы по западно-корейскому заливу и южнее, лодку брала в аренду в порту, отдавала частью прибыли, но чаще - уловом.

я утонула, так и не вернувшись с мелких корейских островов на западе. отплыла в неспокойное море - не хотелось платить за лишний день аренды казалось, что все будет хорошо; просто не верилось, что может быть как-то иначе. полдня проплыла без всяких проблем, сильный ветер был только на руку. подумала даже - вернусь раньше, чем планировала. папа удивится. но я так никогда и не вернулась в тот порт. волны становились все выше и яростнее с каждым часом, ветер стал чересчур сильным - пришлось сворачивать паруса. и все же я была уверена, что выплыву. шторм начался уже глубокой ночью. лодку немыслимо подбросило пару раз, прежде чем залить водой и перевернуть. меня просто снесло водой. и это последнее, что я помню из своей жизни.

вот и все.

сквозь муки удушья и воду в легких, сквозь страшный холод и невыносимый жар. я очнулась прибитой к берегу острова, на земле которого построена твоя деревня. мне понравилось это место, этот берег. невозможно причалить на лодке из-за своеобразия береговой линии, по суше невозможно прорваться сквозь путы векового леса. мне понадобилось несколько суток, чтобы понять, что мое тело мертво.

я не знаю, в чем причины, я не знаю, как это изменить. у меня было достаточно времени подумать - от меня оставалось все меньше и меньше с каждой неделей.

я ничего не хотела, я ничего не боялась. я лежала в высокой траве и мне казалось, что остатки моего сердца тяжелеют, наливаются свинцом с каждой минутой. ближе к земле. я не знаю, сколько времени провела вот так, возможно, месяцы, годы, десятилетия.

однажды в сумерках я услышала рев мотора - совсем как у отцовской лодки, и мне показалось, на долю секунды почудилось, что, ну, что, может, он приплыл искать меня. я выползла к берегу, потому что тогда мне казалось, что я могла уже только ползти. я глядела сквозь полосы высокой травы на море, встречала приближающийся звук мотора, но. я ошибалась. там не было моего отца. эта лодка была совсем не похожа на нашу, и в ней сидел один лишь старик. он смотрел на меня в упор. он проплыл мимо.

он не вернулся.

а я узнала, что на острове есть люди.

я смотрела на то, что от меня осталось в отражении водной глади. я думала: почему?

тогда я еще на что-то надеялась. что смогу перехитрить все законы этого мира, повернуть время вспять. снова жить. прошло еще довольно много времени, прежде чем я решилась плыть. я стояла по колено в морской воде. моей лодки со мной больше не было.

я сама проплыла до деревенского пирса, выползла на берег, поднялась вверх по склону - так странно было чувствовать под ногами тропу после стольких лет травы и ила. никого вокруг не было, деревня стояла мертвая, как я сама. в бедном свете фонарей темными окнами молчала россыпь плоских домов, и только в одном горел свет, и только один разговаривал шумом, гулом смешавшихся друг с другом разговоров, неровным, прерывистым пением. когда я подошла ближе, чтобы осторожно заглянуть в окно, то увидела целое множество людей - живых. настоящих. я увидела во главе стола старика, которого приняла за своего отца.

они встречали дочь и внучку после долгой разлуки. они улыбались.

и мне вдруг стало так страшно, так невозможно быть одной. и я подумала. я подумала: а вот бы быть там. вот бы быть с людьми, разговаривать, дружить, проводить время за такими застольями. как когда-то делала, кажется. как настоящий человек. и я пожелала больше всего на свете в ту минуту, чтобы люди, встретив, не боялись моего лица; чтобы видели не полусгнившее мертвое тело, остатки человека, а. живую. я очень хотела, чтобы все думали, что я живая, вот как я всех обманула.

и вот там, встав на цыпочки и заглядывая в чужое окно, я вдруг чувствую, что камня на шее больше нет. и что я могу быть, кем захочу. и я начинаю. я делаю вид, что работаю в доках и в магазине - что всегда работала; делаю вид, что живу в доме женщины, одиноко и тихо умершей несколько лет назад - что всегда жила. разговариваю, тревожа воду в дырявых легких, хожу по склону вверх-вниз изо дня в день, вижу человеческие лица, запоминаю, кто где живет, как кого зовут, кому что нравится. и я не могу не улыбаться, потому что люди такие смешные. видят только то, что хотят видеть. скажешь - и все берут на веру, а мне вот даже говорить не пришлось.

вот только.

сынхёну все на свете было интересно, даже мертвые люди.

он застал меня врасплох, поэтому и увидел такой, какая я есть на самом деле. он даже не закричал, не испугался, ничего не спросил. и я поняла. что сынхён всем об этом расскажет. 

я не хотела делать то, что сделала. но все равно сделала это. а потом отдала его морю.

 

****

-

чеён открывает глаза к полотну темного неба с последними, исчезающими рыжинками заката. с первым движением головы - страшное вертиго. и только после того, как почерневшие в сумерках стены сплетшихся между собой деревьев, трава под щекой, влажная земля становятся на свои места, прекратив пляску, чеён видит темную, худую фигуру лалисы на фоне сваленного в огромную гору хлама: одежда, перевязанные газетные стопки, раздутые мешки, и еще что-то, что чеён в надвигающейся темноте уже не разглядеть.

приходится привстать на локтях, а затем сесть. от недавней тошноты осталось только несколько размытое восприятие реальности. лалиса резко оборачивается на звук, растерянно глядит из-за плеча, ничего не говорит. а чеён ей:

\- я должна была знать. ты должна была сказать. 

\- теперь уже нет никакой разницы, - говорит лалиса, снова отвернувшись.

чеён немалых усилий стоит, упершись в землю сперва локтями, следом ладонями, разогнуть и поставить сначала одну, потом вторую ногу.

\- то есть как?

чеён поднимается с все усиливающимся головокружением, с ощущением собственной слабости, с ощущением угрозы, исходящей от каждого порыва ветра.

\- очень просто. я сегодня со всем покончу.

чеён вдруг видит все заново: и гору хлама за спиной лалисы, и ее отрешенный взгляд. чеён говорит: чтопотвоемутыделаешь.

лалиса дергает плечом - большеватая рубашка словно сама по себе двигается, сбивается.

\- я как-то прочла в твоем учебнике, как хоронили викингов. нужно уничтожить все, что держит душу умершего в этом мире, и тогда она обретает покой. в моем случае якорь - мое собственное тело.

чеён говорит: перестань. чеён говорит: мы что-нибудь придумаем, и ты будешь жить, как раньше. у тебя все еще есть твой дом, у тебя есть твоя работа, у тебя есть я.

\- ничего уже не будет как раньше, - говорит лалиса, принимаясь хлопать себя по карманам и возвращая своим движениям привычную торопливую деловитость. - просто не может быть после того, как ты узнала, или, нет, все закончилось еще тогда, когда сынхён последовал за мной на заброшенную часть острова, а я вцепилась во время, не отпускала, хотела быть рядом подольше, хотела задержать новую жизнь на как можно более долгое время - вот и наказание.

она продолжает ощупывать свою одежду, потом наклоняется к земле, вглядывается, шарит руками, пока не поднимает к глазам спичечный коробок.

\- это глупости, - говорит чеён. унимает дрожь в руках, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. - ты делаешь глупость. пожалуйста, перестань.

лалиса улыбается. от уголка до уголка - беззаботно, тепло, ярко. совсем как когда они с чеён только встретились, совсем как когда ходили на пирс, совсем как когда чеён помогала ей читать учебники. совсем как во все эти моменты, которые чеён помнит, помнит, помнит, и - 

хочет помнить.

в улыбке лалисы ни грамма грусти, но она произносит сквозь нее:

\- если бы у меня все еще было сердце, то я бы отдала его тебе.

\- не говори так.

лалиса чиркает спичкой - раз, второй, третий. слабый огонь немедленно тухнет под порывом ветра. следующую спичку кипа бумаг встречает бесцветным шипением, игнорирует следующую. лалиса как будто в смущении начинает объяснять, перекрывая, перекрикивая своим голосом все, что говорит чеён (пожалуйста, не надо, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста).

\- я все приготовила еще днем, накидала между вещей травы и веток, почему-то была уверена, что все достаточно просохнет к вечеру, представляешь? но это ничего страшного - я взяла с собой жидкость для розжига. правда, выходит, что я ограбила магазин в деревне - как-то не очень хорошо получается, правда?

она мечется туда-сюда по обрыву, пока не выуживает из спутанных, густых зарослей бутылку с яркой даже в темноте этикеткой.

чеён старается не плакать, но.

лалиса плещет на гору своих вещей жидкостью для розжига.

оставляет около четверти, беспечно поясняет: это я себе.

чеён бросается отбирать у нее бутылку, прежде, чем понимает, что вообще делает. лалиса отбивается от ее рук, пока они вдвоем не падают сырую землю и не возятся живым узлом (это первая и последняя драка в жизни чеён). лалиса здорово проходится ей по скуле локтем, но рук она все равно не разжимает, пока бутылка не оказывается у нее в ладонях. чеён отползает подальше и на всякий случай выливает содержимое на землю.

лалиса равнодушно смотрит из-под сбившихся на лицо волос.

\- ты же понимаешь, что это ничего уже не меняет.

лезет в задний карман, снова выуживает спички.

\- но спасибо, что попыталась.

на этот раз ворох вещей, сдобренный розжигом, воспламеняется за долю секунды. чеён невольно, инстинктивно делает шаг назад. когда лалиса поворачивает к ней освещенное пламенем лицо, чеён видит хрустальные дорожки слез. лалиса говорит:

\- мне осталось совсем немногое.

чеён почти видит, как она делает шаг вперед и исчезает в огне проглатываемая, съедаемая, и не остается ничего, ничего, ничего.

чеён говорит: лалиса. и это звучит, как крик о помощи. чеён подходит к ней, медленно, без спешки, как приближаются к бомбе, которая вот-вот взорвется от любого резкого движения, пойманного датчиком. чеён берет лалису за руки. чеён очень хочет решить этот ребус - лалису манобан. обезвредить эту бомбу. иначе все погибло. иначе весь мир потерял смысл и суть.

чеён сама давит соль в горле, пока говорит лалисе в ее блестящее лицо:

\- я все придумала. послушай. я сейчас сяду в твою лодку и уплыву в деревню. а ты спускайся в воду и плыви за мной - сама. как в ту ночь, когда впервые выбралась на обитаемый берег. вернись на самый старт еще один раз. начни заново. ты выйдешь из воды, и я буду рядом. мне абсолютно все равно, что я видела или не видела. мы с тобой никому ничего не расскажем. мы и сами все забудем, словно этого и не было. никто ничего не узнает.

у лалисы - серовато-белое лицо. у лалисы - холодные, дрожащие руки. в ней так мало от жизни, в ней проступает что-то отчетливое, что чеён зацепила взглядом у тела, которое видела всего раз, и все равно слишком часто. чеён не говорит: я люблю тебя. чеён не говорит: не уходи, не делай этого, не оставляй меня. (без тебя.)

чеён говорит: 

\- я ухожу первая, потому что я тебе верю, я верю тебе как себе, я верю тебе гораздо больше. я знаю, что все будет так. и я буду ждать тебя, стоя там, на берегу у деревни. я буду ждать, понимаешь? и все будет хорошо.

лалиса раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но. молчит. и тогда чеён разворачивается и идет, почти не глядя - она представляет все то, чего не увидит, но все то, что совсем скоро произойдет: как лалиса тушит огонь, как оглядывает берег, мысленно с ним прощаясь навсегда, как спускается к морю и медленно, медленно ступает в воду. как ее подхватывают волны и она плывет вслед за чеён. как они возвращаются вдвоем в дом лалисы, чтобы сделать его домом. чеён знает, что они начнут что-то новое.

армейские ботинки оставляют следы на сырой земле.

над кронами деревьев взмывается темный, серый сноп пепла и дыма. где-то рядом потрескивает пламя, пышет гарью.

запахло летом.


End file.
